


one breath within our ever shifting lives

by peppermintcreams



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintcreams/pseuds/peppermintcreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Age is but a number."</p>
<p>A saying that circulates in society constantly.  Now, you, along with Dan, are ready to put that theory to the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> so here we go! my first foray into writing anything in the grumps fandom! and i've written this for those younger women (such as myself) who thirst for the one and only dan avidan!!
> 
> hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> ps: the title comes from [skyhill's firefly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDdO767XRxQ)!

When you were growing up, Los Angeles always seemed like the city of possibilities, the city where you could make a career for yourself, the city where everything would fall together. But after living in LA for half a year, you realize that it’s not that simple.

Rent is high, traffic is terrible, the air is horrendous, trying to start a career is difficult, finding a job was hard enough, and people are rude. Nonetheless, you still called it home. You hadn’t lived here long, but you already had your favorite places to go. In fact, you were currently sitting at one of those places, a sushi restaurant.

It’s quite close to your studio apartment, so you find yourself seated there more often than not. Tonight is a seemingly normal night. You had work all day and now you’re treating yourself to a simple California Roll before you head back to your place to crash for the night. Halfway through your meal though, you notice someone walk into the deserted sushi restaurant and take a seat at the bar.

“He looks familiar.” you think to yourself. The man who walked in has curly haired, long, thin legs, and a green jacket that sparks something within your memory. And, soon enough, because the sushi place is small enough, you can make out his voice.

“Could I just get a Pepsi, please?” he asks the waitress.

You know that voice. You’ve heard it so many times that it would be impossible to count. It was Dan Avidan. This was the man who had finally inspired you to follow your dreams and move out to Los Angeles. You were a big fan of Game Grumps, as well as Ninja Sex Party and Starbomb, but you never thought in such a huge city as LA that you’d ever run into them.

Suddenly, your sushi isn’t as important as it was when you first sat down. You were now focused on a large mass of hair as your mind begins to race.

“What do I do? I should probably just leave him be. But surely I can at least do _something_ for him, right?” you ruminate. After a few more moments of deliberation, you’ve come to a decision. Thankfully, that’s when your waitress comes over to take your, now finished, plate of sushi away.

Before she can walk away, you speak up. “Um, I was just wondering if I could I pay for that man’s sushi? I’d just like to do something nice, if that’s okay.”

The waitress looks at you strange for a second before smiling and nodding her head. “Sure, I’ll add his order to your tab.” she states before walking away with your empty plate. After she walks away, you breathe a sigh of relief because you did it. You decided that you wanted to pay for Dan’s sushi, and you’re actually gonna do it. You’re not entirely sure why you’ve decided to do such a thing, maybe it’s because your usual reservedness has gone to the wayside after such a long shift following a night of fitful sleep, but you don’t regret it.

Well, you don’t regret it until you’re just about to leave. You also ordered some mochi before you paid for yours and Dan’s sushi. After you’ve finally got your card back from the waitress, you start to gather all your things and check your phone once more before heading back to your apartment. But as you lift your head up from digging through your purse, you find that someone - Dan - is now standing on the other side of your table. You gasp in shock and find that he’s smirking at you.

“Can I help you?” you ask politely.

“You paid for my sushi. Why?” he immediately questions. Your eyes widen. You didn’t expect him to be so blunt.

“Uh, well… I just wanted to. Felt like doing something nice for you.” you respond.

“Well, okay then. Thank you, by the way.” He smiles at you and you feel your cheeks redden as a small smile forms on your face in response. “Were you just about to leave?” he questions, seeing that your purse is still sitting on your lap.

“Oh, yeah. I’m finished here but it’s not like I have anywhere to be, really. I was probably just going to go back to my place, maybe play some video games, and pass out.” you reply honestly. You’ve personally found that playing old games that you really love before bed is a great way to ensure that you’ll be sleepy enough to pass out for at least a solid eight hours.

“Sounds cool!” he says as he shifts his weight, seemingly nervous. “Um, would you mind if I just ate my sushi and talked to you. I’d just kind of like to get to know the girl who bought me sushi better.” Your eyes widen once more. “Only if you’re cool with that, though!” he quickly adds, causing you to giggle a bit.

“That’s fine. Just grab your sushi and come join me. Might be more comfy here at the table than at the bar.” you respond with a smile. Dan nods before going to grab his drink and plate, returning, and sitting down across from you.

At first you both just sit in silence for a bit as Dan takes a bite of his sushi.

“So… I’m gonna take a wild guess and say that you know who I am.” Dan eventually says, breaking the silence.

Your cheeks immediately redden and you look down at your lap. “Yeah… yeah I do. Big fan, to be honest with you.”

“No need to be embarrassed. I still think it’s super cool that you just bought me sushi for no real reason!” he assures.

“Okay, that’s good. I was just afraid that, if you found out, then you’d be all creeped out. I was just doing it because you’re one of the many reasons that I finally moved to LA. I saw that you just went for what you wanted and I decided that I should do the same.” you say with a shrug.

“Wow, that’s cool. Glad you made it out here or how else would I be eating such delicious sushi?!” he asks sarcastically. He smiles at you and you let out a small laugh. “Really though, thank you for the sushi… uh, what’s your name?”

“Oh! It’s [y/n]. Probably should’ve introduced myself earlier.” you reply bashfully.

“I probably should have asked earlier, if we’re being honest with each other.” he says before the silence washes over the two of you again. The funny thing is that when it’s silent between the two of you, it doesn’t feel awkward. You don’t feel pressure to keep this conversation going and it’s incredibly comforting.

Dan continues to eat his sushi while you check your emails and everything just feels right. There’s just something about the atmosphere between the two of you that makes you relax in your seat.

“So what kind of games were you gonna play?” Dan asks suddenly, once again breaking the silence between the two of you.

“Oh, just older games. I have my Super Nintendo set up right now so it’ll probably be stuff like Tetris, Super Mario All Stars, stuff like that.” Dan quirks an eyebrow up at your console and game selection.

“Nice choices, [y/n].” he nods. “So you’re into those older systems and games, huh?”

“Oh yeah! I grew up with NES and Super Nintendo games so they’re all really familiar to me.” you state matter-of-factly.

Dan nods his approval again. “So what are some of your favorites?”

“Well, for Super Nintendo, the obvious is A Link to the Past. But I also really enjoy Street Fighter II. God, I remember the first time I ever beat that game by myself, I was so fucking pumped. I must’ve been… oh, I don’t 8 or 9? I just had this determination and I dedicated a whole afternoon to beating it on my own, without anyone else’s help.” you remember fondly.

Dan is smiling at you. “Yeah, I know the feeling. Beating a game without help is the most satisfying feeling, especially when you’re younger. It’s just the best. Fuck, I love video games.” he replies with a large smile on his face. You find yourself smiling right back.

For another twenty minutes, your conversation with Dan keeps going like this. You talk about games and music that you like and you find that you have a lot in common. At the end, you both are laughing about stupid shit together like you’ve known each other for years. And after all of that, you decide that it’s really time for you to go home and pass out for many, many hours.

But just as you’re standing up to leave the restaurant, Dan puts his hand on your arm. “Before you go, lemme give you my number. I had a really good time talking with you tonight, [y/n].” You smile at him fondly.

“Sounds like a plan.” you say with the smile still on your face as you pull out your phone. Dan puts his number in your phone and you quickly send him a text just with the ‘rock on’ emoji before finally exiting the sushi place and heading back home.

As you lie in bed later that night, you can’t help but smile while thinking about the day you’ve had. You met Dan Avidan, bought him dinner, and then got to have a wonderful conversation with him before exchanging numbers with him. All of these wonderful thoughts about Dan swirl through your head and before you finally succumb to sleep, you think “I guess age really doesn’t matter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo just a head's up: there will barely be any details about the reader in this fic because _personally_ i find it very off-putting when a factoid about the reader's family/friends/etc. does not match up with my own life. so i've tried to keep that to a bare minimum! hopefully, this way, it is easier for you to insert yourself into the fic! one explicit detail that will be included in the fic is age, as it plays a large role in the overall story. i'm hoping that this doesn't affect anyone's reading experience!!
> 
> also: i've completely written out the storyline to this fic but i have yet to type up the full story! so i'm really hoping that my updates won't be too slow. but please keep in mind that i am a university student with deadlines and such :-)
> 
> hope you enjoyed! thanks for reading!


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here we go again! this chapter is... quite long by my usual writing standards (i've written fic before) but i have a feeling that this length may be a recurring theme with this fic. only time will tell!
> 
> hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> ps: if there are any errors, that's my fault! don't hesitate to correct me, especially since i'm just too lazy to edit. oops!

You wake up the next morning feeling refreshed and just overall happier, especially since it’s one of your days off work. You grab your phone to check the time and find that you already have a text from Dan. You smile and see that he sent it about forty-five minutes ago. You unlock your phone and simply read ‘Hey, last night was great. I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch today? I know a great sandwich shop where I can repay you for my sushi last night :)’

Immediately, you feel as though your day has improved significantly. You go through a few ways to respond before settling on ‘I agree with last night being great :) and yeah! That sounds great! Where and when should I meet you?’ You finally check the time to see that it’s half past ten in the morning, and seeing as lunch typically occurs around noon, you set off to get ready for the day.

You go through your daily routine and before you know it, you’re dressed in some of your favorite pair of pants with a one of your favorite t-shirts to go with it. You decide to check your phone and waiting for you is a text from Dan saying ‘Cool! I say we meet at 12:30 if that’s good for you.’ You quickly respond to agree on the time and Dan just sends back the name and address of the sandwich place that you’re going to meet at. When you check where it’s at, you find that it’s a relatively short distance from your apartment, so you won’t have to leave _too_ early in order to avoid some of the lunchtime rush traffic.

Seeing as you still have about an hour left to kill before you should leave, you decide to fire up your Super Nintendo and play some Street Fighter II. Talking about it last night really made you want to play again, and because you got home later than originally intended, you didn’t get to play any games last night. You kick some ass and beat the game - you are a pro after all - before you realize that you should probably get your purse ready, locate your keys, and fix your hair really quickly before you should hit the road.

You get everything ready and as you’re about to walk out the door, you hear that you’ve received a text. You open it to find a message from Dan that simply contains a smiley face, causing something to flutter in your stomach while your cheeks redden and a smile spreads across your whole face. How could some thirty-six year old man make you so happy with just a single smiley face? You had no idea, but you wouldn’t mind if it never stopped.

After spending a good few moments starting at the message, you shake your head, and head out the door. You hop in your car and make the quick twenty minute drive to the sandwich shop. It takes you a few extra minutes to find parking - like always - before you find yourself heading inside to meet Dan.

You step inside and immediately hear someone call out “[y/n]! Over here!” and find Dan sitting next to a window waving at you. You smile and head over to sit with him.

“Well, hello. Long time, no see.” you say cheekily as you sit down. Dan laughs at you, and, if you’re being honest, making him laugh is one of the best feelings you could experience.

“Oh yeah, definitely.” he says through his short laughs. “Glad you could come! I really enjoyed talking to you last night and… well… I really just wanted to see you again.”

You smile at him. “Me too, Dan. Last night was awesome and I’m really happy that you invited me here.”

Both of you sit in a comfortable silence and just smile at each other for a few moments. Soon, you decide that you two should order your food, so both of you stand and walk up to the counter to place your orders. Dan insists that he pays for your food and you oblige seeing as you bought his last night. You both make your choices and soon you find yourself back at the table, just smiling at each other.

The conversation between you flows easily, just as it had the previous night. There’s a lot of laughing and just general happiness between the two of you. Dan once again brings up the fact that you’re a fan, and you immediately curl in on yourself in embarrassment.

“It’s not a bad thing! Really!” Dan reassures you as he reaches over the table to lay a comforting hand on your arm. “I’m just worried about what you know about me.” he says.

You look up at him incredulously. “Don’t you think you should be relieved about that, hm?” Dan looks at you confused. “I know so much shit about you and yet, here I am having sandwiches with your weird, nerdy ass.”

Dan lets out a huge guffaw that causes your laughter to break out as well. You both sit in your laughter for a few more moments before you both calm down and Dan says, “Well, fair point. You know horrible, strange things about me and you still wanna sit here and have lunch with me.” You nod in agreement and take another bite of your sandwich.

The rest of the lunch date continues in a similar vein, just happy and giggly. But after sitting in the sandwich shop for a good two hours, you both realize that you should head out.

“I had a really good time, Dan. And thanks for the sandwich.” you say as you both stand on the sidewalk in front of the sandwich shop.

“Me too. We should do this again, I think.”

“I agree. I can think of no better way to spend a meal.” you state. Dan smiles at you and takes a step towards you. Your breath hitches a bit before returning back to normal. You look into Dan’s eyes and you find that his are focused onto your lips. You realize that _yes, this is going to happen_ just as Dan’s hand comes to grab your chin gently. And soon after, you feel his lips on yours and you immediately decide that nothing could feel better. You kiss each other for a few more seconds before you both pull away.

You stare at him and smiles break out on both of your faces. “So…” you start, “see you later?”

“Yeah, see you later.” Dan replies. You quickly kiss him on the cheek before turning around and walking in the direction of your car.

Today could not have gone any better.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
You text Dan for the rest of the week and set up plans to go on another date on Saturday. Before you know it, the day has already come and you’re clocking out of work. You rush back home to get ready. By the time you get home you only have about an hour to get ready before Dan is going to pick you up.

So you kick your ass into gear to look presentable after spending eight hours working your full-time retail job. You’re grateful that you even have a job, but at moments like this, you’re finding it hard to be so grateful. You rush around your apartment in a frenzy in order to get all the things you need. Apparently you had misplaced the top you were planning on wearing tonight and had to spend a good ten minutes trying to find it before finding it on top of your laundry basket. Though your time was shorter than you expected, you finish getting ready with about seven minutes to spare.

Soon enough, you hear a knock at the door, which immediately causes a smile to appear on your face. You get up, grab your bag, and open the door to find Dan smiling back at you.

“Hey there.” he says casually.

“Hey.” you reply before you both smile at each other for a few seconds.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah, totally. Let’s go.” you say before joining Dan outside your apartment and locking the door behind you. Once your keys are put away, you feel Dan’s hand reaching for yours before he gently grasps it and leads you down to his car. You feel the slight blush appear on your cheeks at how wonderful Dan makes you feel.

“M’lady.” Dan says as he opens the passenger door for you.

You giggle before giving him a quick bow. “Thank you, good sir.” you reply, causing Dan to laugh before closing the door after you get in. Soon after, you guys are heading out to some Italian restaurant Dan assured you was fantastic. And throughout the entire drive there, Dan firmly holds your hand, causing your blush to become a permanent fixture for the entire twenty minute drive.

You arrive at the restaurant and Dan, once again, opens and closes the door for you. You walk inside hand-in-hand before Dan gives the hostess his name for the reservation he made. You are quickly seated and once you guys are face-to-face you find Dan smiling at you.

You both sit in silence, just smiling at each other contentedly. You feel so safe and secure with you’re with Dan and you almost can’t believe just how comfortable you two already are with each other. You find it especially surprising considering just how different the both of you really are. You both have differing clothing styles, some varying music tastes, contrastive food preferences, and different ages. But despite these factors, when you’re together, the atmosphere is so pleasant and warm that nothing else matters between the two of you.

You’re brought out of your reverie when your waiter welcomes you to the restaurant, and from then on the entire night flies by. After you order drinks and appetizers is when you realize that Dan is being more touchy tonight. In between your appetizers and main course, you notice just how much he’s making you laugh. But you also notice that his feet keep bumping yours underneath the table and that he’s being way more charming than usual (even though he really doesn’t need to charm you any further as far as you’re concerned). And then after you’ve both finished your meals, you finally register that Dan has been holding your hand on the table for the most of the night. All of these things happened while conversation flowed endlessly between the two of you. You talked about anything and everything, including your families. You got to hear story after story about Dan, his parents, his sister, and his grandparents and all of them caused you to grow even fonder of Dan.

After Dan paid for dinner, you talk a little bit more before you decide to go back to his place and watch a movie. You walk out the same way you walked into the restaurant, hand-in-hand. You get in his car and before you know it, you are both singing along to Dan’s Rush CD that he has in his car. You’re both jamming along so hard that you can’t stop laughing in between each verse. In that moment, you can’t believe just how secure you both are with each other, and it takes you a second to recover from the realization.

Soon, though, you arrive at Dan’s place and before you get to the door, Dan tells you “Don’t worry about Barry. He’s out of the town for the weekend.”

You nod your assent before stepping through the door and walking towards the couch.

“Make yourself comfortable, honestly.” Dan tells you as he throws himself onto the couch, kicks off his shoes, and relaxes into the cushions. You sit down next to him and he quickly puts an arm around your shoulders. You look over and smile at him before swiftly giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiles back at you before his hands reaches for your cheek, pulling you in for a kiss. Your lips touch tenderly for a few seconds before you pull back with your cheeks now a healthy shade of pink. (You can’t help that he makes you blush all the time, okay?)

“Movie, yeah?” you ask. Dan nods his head before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

“Anything in particular?” he questions.

“Nope. Whatever is good with me.” Dan nods once again before scrolling through the menu before settling on one of the X-men movies. You both settle in and begin to watch. Even though you are paying attention to the movie, you can’t help but be hyperaware of the way Dan is rubbing your shoulder. You can’t tell if he’s doing is consciously or not, but either way it’s making it harder to pay attention to whatever the hell Xavier is trying to say.

After about twenty more minutes, you feel Dan’s hand move from your shoulder to your thigh, and now most of your attention is on _that_ rather than the film. You feel his thumb running over your thigh in a comforting motion, but all it’s doing, rather, is making the atmosphere more heated than you originally planned.

You endure this for another half hour before you feel Dan’s hand squeeze your thigh during, what must be, a harrowing part of the movie (but you can’t be sure because you’re honestly not paying any attentions to the mutants on the screen). Because of Dan’s grip, your breath hitches and you can only hope that Dan hasn’t noticed. But you take a chance and decide to look at him. And when you turn your head, you find that Dan is starting right back at you, biting his lip, and still gripping your thigh.

You take a deep breath, and then decide: ‘fuck it.’ You fall into Dan and quickly begin to kiss him passionately. He immediately returns the sentiment, and before you know it, you and Dan are making out on his couch while the movie plays on in the background. Your tongue is exploring Dan’s mouth and soon you feel his hands grab your bum. You let out a small moan into his mouth and you hear Dan elicit a small groan in response. Because of this, you hastily climb into lap and straddle him before reconnecting your mouths in a frenzy.

Dan’s hands squeeze your bum every now and then, and each time it happens - you can’t help but let out a small moan into Dan’s mouth. And, because of how close you two are, each time you moan, you can’t help but feel Dan’s cock twitch a little in reply. You both keep this up for a few minutes before you feel Dan move the both of you so that he is now hovering above you. For a few seconds, all that you can hear is the sound of both of your pants as you look up at Dan and find that his pupils are blown wide with lust.

Not much time passes before Dan leans down to kiss you once again and your tongue soon meets his again as Dan grinds down on you. You break away to let out your loudest moan yet, and while you do that, Dan moves his mouth to your neck and begins kiss from your neck down toward your breasts. Your breathing gets increasingly heavier until his mouth is right at the collar of your shirt. He looks up at your with his lust-filled eyes before you nod your assent.

You lean up and Dan quickly pulls off your top. His hands immediately go to your boobs and begins to massage them as he continues to kiss your neck and torso. After a few seconds of this, Dan’s face comes up and his lips meet yours once again. His tongue runs over your lips and shortly after his tongue meets yours. Dan’s crotch is now grinding down on you rhythmically and it’s all becoming too much for you. Your moans are becoming more frequent and Dan is now kissing, sucking, and biting your neck.

This continues on for another minute or so before Dan’s mouth comes up to your ear and he breathlessly asks, “Bedroom?”

A moan falls from your lips before you gasp out “Please.”

Next thing you know, Dan is lifting you up and your legs wrap around him and your arms go around his shoulders. Dan continues to kiss your neck and torso as he starts making his way to his bedroom. You feel brave - and supported - enough and decide to move one of your hands to Dan’s hair before lightly pulling. A loud moan escapes Dan’s lips and a smirk forms on your face.

You soon realize that you’re both at the foot of Dan’s bed, so you decide to drop your legs so you can stand in front of him. He lets go of you enough so that your feet drop to the ground, and then the both of you are staring at each other, pupils widened with lust and desire.

While you stand in front of him, you realize that you’re standing shirtless and quickly decide that it’s not fair that Dan’s shirt is still on. So your hands go to the hem of his shirt before slowly starting to lift it up. Dan gets the message and hastily grabs the bottom of his shirt and pulls it off. You then decide, for the second time tonight, ‘fuck it,’ and let your hands travel to your pants as you have made up your mind that it’s time for the pants to come off. As you slowly pull your pants down, you hear Dan’s breath hitch and you feel his eyes watching you intently. Shortly thereafter, your pants are all the way off and you stand before Dan in just your bra and underwear. You watch as Dan’s eyes rake up and down your body, and while he’s distracted, you move your hands to his waistband and begin to undo his belt. His breath hitches once more as you undo the belt buckle and begin the process of taking his jeans off. You slowly pull his jeans down and you crouch down with them, so once Dan’s jeans hit the floor, you are face level with his crotch. You let your mouth ghost over the front of his boxers, causing Dan to let out a needy moan, before you stand back up and look at him with a huge smirk on your face.

“You minx.” he breathes out. You let out a tiny chuckle as your place your hand on Dan’s now bare chest and gently push him until he lies down on the bed. Once he’s flat on his back and has his full attention on you, you climb onto the bed and crawl up until you’re straddling Dan’s lap. His hands immediately go to your waist, right before you grind down onto Dan’s hard cock. You both moan at the contact and soon you’re lying with your chest on top of Dan’s. You feel his hands begin to run across your back until they stops at the clasps of your bra.

“This okay?”

“Definitely.” you reply as you start to feel his fingers fumble blindly to get the clasps undone. A second later, the sides of your bra fall to your sides, and your impressed with just how quickly Dan has gotten it undone. You quickly lean back onto your haunches and slide your bra off before tossing it to the floor. Dan’s hands swiftly make their way to your breasts as he begins to massage them in earnest. You grind down crotch down onto Dan’s as he sits up and begins to suck on one of your breasts.

The sudden change takes your breath away for a moment, but once you regain control over yourself again, you grind down harder as let a needy, “Dan,” fall from your lips. Dan continues to suck as he begins to play with your other nipple, causing another moan to ring out into the silent bedroom.

This continues for a moment longer before Dan pulls away, and soon you feel your body being moved as Dan flips your positions. Now you look up to find Dan straddling you, and you feel your core tighten a bit at the sight.

Dan’s fingers trail down to top of your underwear and your breath hitches as you make eye contact with the crazy-haired man who is currently straddling your thighs.

“Take them off.” you immediately demand. One of Dan’s eyebrows shoots up as he begins to slowly pull your underwear off. “Please, Dan.” you whine, causing his actions to speed up.

“As you wish.” he replies as your underwear is flung onto the floor. Before returning to you, Dan hops off the bed with, what you guess is, the intent to remove his boxers. “This okay with you?” he asks.

“You have no idea.”

He smirks before pulling off the boxers and resuming his position above you. He lowers his face to yours and gives you a long, sensual kiss before pulling away and kissing all over your neck and torso once more.

You’re starting to get antsy for more, so you cry out a needy, “Dan, please.” This immediately catches his attention.

“You want more?” you quickly nod your affirmation as he kisses you right in between your boobs. You feel one of his hands trailing down your body before it comes to rest on top of one of your thighs. This causes you to reflexively spread your legs and Dan looks up at you and smiles at you as you feel his thumb starting rubbing circles over your clit, causing a long, loud moan to reverberate throughout Dan’s room.

“You like that?” he asks as his other hand grabs your breast and rolls your nipple begins his thumb and forefinger. More moans begin to escape you as you can feel Dan’s cock twitch with every single one.

“C’mon, Dan. Please. I’m ready.” you gasp out after a particularly pleasurable touch.

“You sure? I haven’t even fi-“

“I’m sure.” you interrupt, breathlessly, “hurry up.”

Dan quickly reaches into his bedside table and fishes out a condom. He carefully tears opens the packet and expertly rolls the condom onto his incredibly hard dick. You watch this entire process while biting your lip in both anticipation and nerves.

Soon, Dan is hovering above you with one hand next to your head and the other on his cock, ready to line up and enter you.

“Ready?” he asks breathlessly.

You lean up quickly and kiss him passionately. “Ready.”

You then lie back down and watch as Dan entered you, causing both of your to moan in harmony. His forehead came down to rest on top of yours as he pushed all the way in before taking a moment to make sure you both had adjusted. You let out a breath you didn’t realize your were holding in and decided to reach up and grab Dan’s hair with one hand. You tugged lightly, causing Dan’s head to roll back a bit as he took in a sharp breath.

After that, he slowly began to thrust into you, causing your mouth to fall open. His thrusts were slowly building in speed and you couldn’t help but pull Dan’s hair every time he would thrust into you particularly rough. You liked that he would throw in a rough one every now and then, just how you liked it.

“Fuck.” Dan groaned out as his thrusts became quicker and more staccato. You were letting out whines and groans each time his hips slammed against yours, and you soon found yourself gripping at the sheets rather than Dan’s hair.

“Feels so fuckin’ good.” you moan out. Dan’s reply was merely a loud grunt as he roughly thrusted into you. The mingling of both of your moans and groans quickly escalated in volume and before you knew it, you felt your core tightening and you knew you weren’t going to last much longer.

“Dan, babe,” you gasp out, “close. ‘M close.” you let out a whine and you before you knew it, Dan’s cock was hitting just the right spot and you let out a loud cry as you felt your orgasm wash over your whole body, leaving you feeling better than you ever have. As your orgasm began to ebb, you heard Dan’s whines become even louder and his thrusts become sloppier.

“C’mon, Dan.” you ran your hand down his face, as you let out a small moan due to how sensitive you now felt. “Come for me.” Right after you say this, you feel Dan’s hips begin to stutter as his lets out a low, guttural moan. You lean up on your elbows and kiss all over his jawline as he rides out his own orgasm.

Soon, Dan takes a deep breath and gently collapses on top of you, obviously spent from the sex you two just had. You run your hand through his hair a little bit as he recovers and you close your eyes, just allowing the two of you to really come down from your highs.

Not much time passes before Dan gets off of you, pulls out, takes off the condom, ties it, and tosses it on top of its package that Dan conveniently left on top of his bedside table. He then flops down beside you, still taking a moment to catch his breath.

You both lie there in the silence as you stare at the ceiling going over the fact that you just had the best sex of your life, so far.

Another minute or two of comfortable silence passes before you decide that this position is stupid, so you roll onto your side and curl up with Dan. You throw a leg over one of his, rest your head on his chest, and throw an arm around his torso. One of his arms comes down to rest on your back, and you realize that you’ve never felt so comfortable with someone so quickly.

You feel Dan’s lips on your forehead, bringing you back to reality.

“Did you hear me?” he whispers into your hair.

“No, sorry.”

He takes a deep breath. “I just said that I really like you. That’s all.”

You forget how to breathe for a second. Obviously, you knew that this must be true just by how he’s been treating you and acting around you. But nothing beats the feeling of actually hearing him admit it out loud.

“[y/n]? You okay?” he asks when you don’t respond.

“Yeah, yeah…” you pause. “Just thinking about how much I like you too.” you say as you look up into his eyes. A huge grin breaks out onto his face as he kisses your forehead once more.

“You mean that?”

“Pinky promise.”

“Well, that’s good.” he states.

“And why is that?”

“Because I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend.”

For the umpteenth time that night, you feel your breath hitch as your eyes search Dan’s for any sign that he’s joking with you.

“Really?” you whisper.

“Pinky promise.” he replies with a cheeky grin. You lightly slap his chest and he lets out a small laugh. Before long, the silence has returned to the room, but your eye contact still has not wavered.

“Yeah.” you state softly.

“Yeah? Yeah, as in you’ll be my girlfriend, yeah?” Dan questions excitedly.

“Definitely.” you reply firmly. Dan’s eyes immediately light up and an even larger smile appears on his face. You’re sure that the smile on your face matches his, though.

“Okay, then… girlfriend.” Dan says. You just smile and lean up towards him in response. Thankfully, Dan gets the hint and he leans down to let your lips touch in a gentle, caring kiss. You both pull away breathlessly with soft grins on your faces. “Now get to sleep. I’ll make you breakfast in the morning.”

“Sounds good… boyfriend.” Dan lets out a small, incredulous laugh before kissing your forehead and then resting his head atop yours.

As you drift off, you can't help but realize just how well everything is going and, for the first time in your life, you can’t believe just how lucky you’ve gotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay! so there was that! this was honestly my first time ever writing smut, so i hope it was okay! also, don't expect updates so frequently, to be honest. i just finished this chapter last night/early this morning (i am a huge night owl) and i'm too impatient to wait until i'm done typing up chapter 3! 
> 
> also, if any like... britsh slang creeps into this, my bad. i'm american, but i'm currently studying in england so some colloquial stuff may sneak in.
> 
> hope you enjoyed! thanks for reading!


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm honestly typing this up quicker than i thought, so here's chapter 3! if there are any errors, that is 100% my bad & feel free to call me out on it!
> 
> hope you enjoy! :)

The next morning, you wake up with Dan lightly shaking your shoulder as he stands over you.

“Wake uuuuuppppp.” he sing-songs. You let out a snort and decide to roll over just to annoy him. “Oh, c’mon [y/n]. It’s breakfast time!” You keep ignoring him and pull the sheet over your head. Dan laughs at your childish behavior before saying, “Fine, I’ll just have to eat _alone_ , meaning I’ll just have breakfast without my _girlfriend_.”

You begin to giggle and at the mention of your brand new relationship status, you throw the covers off and turn around to face Dan. “Okay! You got me! Let me just put some clothes on.”

Dan smiles and nods before he makes his way to the kitchen. You pick up your clothes and use the so-called ‘fuck it adjustment’ before throwing on the same clothes you had yesterday. You soon realize that your shirt is still out by the couch, so you decide to sneak a shirt from Dan’s closet. The shirt you pull on is too big on you, but it’s comfy and worn-in so you instantly love it.

You smile down at the shirt and decide to make your way out to the kitchen. Once you pass through the doorway, you can see Dan pulling out some cream cheese from his fridge and setting it down on the counter. You clear your throat and Dan immediately turns around to smile at you.

“I’m glad that someone decided to join their brand new boyfriend for breakfast!” he states as he puts his hands on his hips.

“Don’t sass me. Just make me food before I regret getting out of bed.” you reply, accompanied with a roll of your eyes. Dan laughs at your tone and just shakes his head in amazement.

“Well if I knew that you were going to be so rude, I wouldn’t have bothered to make us bagels!”

“Wait, did you say bagels?” you ask very seriously. Dan’s eyebrows quirk as he looks at your serious expression.

“Yes. I did say ‘bagels.’” he replies.

You pause and slowly begin walking towards the lanky man leaning on the counter. You reach him and moved so your lips were right next to his ear before seductively whispering, “I love bagels.” causing Dan to burst out in laughter, which, of course, led to your own fit of laughter.

After a few more moments filled with laughter, you heard the toaster pop up and Dan turns around to attend to it. “I can’t believe you did that.” Dan says, a bit choppy with leftover giggles. You kiss his shoulder before taking a step back.

“What can I say? I just really love bagels.” you shrug. Dan eventually turns around with a bagel and butter knife on a plate in one hand and the tub of cream cheese in the other.

“For you, m’lady.” he says as he offers you both.

“Oh thank you, kind sir.” you respond as you take both the plate and cream cheese. You turn around to go sit down and eat your bagel that your boyfriend has made you. You feel a light blush creep onto your cheeks at the thought of Dan actually being your boyfriend. You can’t help it! It’s almost incomprehensible that someone so kind, funny, and sweet would want to be your significant other.

You keep contemplating this change in your life as you spread cream cheese over your bagel and Dan waited for his bagel to finish being toasted. You both let the silence fall over you and never once does it feel awkward or uncomfortable. Not long after you’ve taken your first few bites, Dan joins you and begins the process of putting cream cheese onto his now toasty bagel.

“So…” Dan says after taking his first bite, “you’re my girlfriend now.” he states, causing a giggle to fall out of your mouth.

“Yes, in fact, I am your girlfriend, Dan.” you reply with a smile on your face.

“I believe that we should get to know each other even better, in that case.” he states.

“And how do you propose we do that?”

“20 questions.”

“A child’s game? Really?” you ask, laughing a little bit.

“I am dead serious, [y/n]. This is no joke. If I am to be your boyfriend, I must know your favorite color, season, and day of the week.” he states seriously, causing your laughter to grow.

“Okay, Dan. You start then.”

He puts a thumb and forefinger on his chin to make it seem like he’s thinking really hard and you giggle at his antics before resuming the consumption of your breakfast.

“My first question is…” he pauses, “what is your favorite color?” he asks super seriously, causing you to almost choke on your bite of bagel. His eyes widen in a bit of panic before he realizes that you’re fine and it just went down the wrong pipe because he made you laugh.

After everything has calmed down again, you begin the game in earnest. You go through questions like ‘how many ex’s do you have?’, ‘favorite type of cookie?’, ‘favorite city you’ve been to?’, and ‘favorite kind of pasta?’ before Dan asks the question: “When’s your birthday?”

As soon as he asks the question, he laughs and says “Wow! I can’t believe I’ve never actually asked before! I don’t even have a clue as to when you were born.”

Immediately, you begin to panic a bit internally. This also makes you realize that Dan doesn’t know your age. He’s never asked and you never thought to tell him because, to you, it didn’t matter. You’ve known about the age gap between the two of you this entire time. You’ve already decided that it doesn’t matter. You’ve settled on the idea that you don’t care what others think because you’re happy. And now you’ve suddenly started to worry that Dan won’t feel the same.

The age difference between the two of you is… significant, to say the least. But he must be assuming that you’re in your mid- to late-twenties. A lot of people think that you’re older than you are and you chalk it up to how mature you act. But Dan has no clue that you are _definitely_ not in your mid-twenties, let alone the late ones. And now that you think about it, you even remember mentioning that you enjoyed playing the NES and Super Nintendo growing up. It’s not because there were no other systems available at the time, it was because that’s what you had! You also enjoyed the N64 and the Gamecube growing up, but you had the fondest memories for the older systems and games and - oh no, Dan had no clue about any of this.

“Um, [y/n]? You okay?” Dan questions, breaking you out of your train of thought.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” you let out a nervous chuckle. “Kinda zoned out for a minute.”

“I could tell.” he states warily. “Anyway… your birthday? I’d really like to know, especially if it’s coming up soon.” he laughs.

You quickly rattle off the month and day of your birthday and Dan smiles at the new information. You let the silence fall between you before taking a deep breath. “And, uh… that was twenty-one years ago…”

Dan immediately begins choking on his bagel, much like you did earlier. You hang your head in shame and embarrassment as you hear his coughing quieting down.

“Twenty-one?!! That’s fifteen years younger than me!!” he cries out incredulously. You hear him stand up and begin pacing around the table. “Fifteen!”

To you, the fifteen years didn’t make a difference to how you felt about Dan. You had already come to terms with the age difference. For you, it had come really easily when you realized just how strong your feelings for him were. That was all that mattered. Society did always tell you that ‘age is just a number,’ right?

You hear Dan still pacing, and as you come back to reality, you realize that he is also talking to himself and ranting about how large the fifteen year difference is. You instantly begin to fear that he’ll regret the dates you’ve had, the sex you had last night, and, even worse, the fact that he’s asked you to be his girlfriend. Your heart skips a beat when you realize that Dan could very well break up with you over this. You’re starting to realize what a fifteen year age gap really means and you don’t like any of the feelings that are associated with it. Even worse, you feel guilty that Dan never knew just how young you are.

“Is that okay?” you hear, tuning back into reality.

“Huh?”

Dan sighs and runs a hand over his face. “I need some time to think about this, [y/n]. It’s just… fifteen years is _a lot_. I really just need some time alone to work through this. That okay?”

Your head falls back down in shame. “Yeah, yeah… that’s fine.”

You look up to see Dan nod his head and walk out of the room. You sigh and take a few seconds by yourself to process what just happened. Dan didn’t break up with you, he just said that he needs to think about things. That’s understandable. The shock of a fifteen year age difference between you and your brand new girlfriend would be quite a lot. You take a deep breath and realize that you can do this. He might break up with you, he might not… but only time will tell.

You stand up and make your way to living room where you find Dan standing there holding your shirt, your bag, and his car keys. “C’mon, I’ll drive you home.” he states solemnly.

“Okay.” you respond before moving forward to grab your shirt and bag, before following Dan out to his car. Dan still opens and closes the passenger door for you, but as soon as he climbs into the driver’s seat, an awkward silence fills the space between the both of you.

You sigh, realizing that this is the first time you’ve ever felt awkward with Dan and you quickly decide that you hate it. The ride to your flat is silent, bar the quiet hum of Dan’s classic rock CD playing in the background. Before you know it, Dan is outside of your apartment building and your hand moves to open your car door.

“Wait.” Dan suddenly speaks. You look over at him to find his eyes looking all over your face. After a few more seconds, he leans towards you and quickly kisses you on the cheek. “I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Okay.” is all you can say in reply before opening the car door and making your way up to your place.

Maybe age does matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... there's the big age reveal! what's gonna happen next, hmmmm? (good thing i'm typing up chapter four as we speak...)
> 
> also: you can find me on tumblr [right here](http://peppermintcreams6969.tumblr.com/)!!
> 
> hope you enjoyed! thanks for reading!


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, if there are any mistakes, feel free to call me out! i'm incredibly lazy about editing, oops!
> 
> hope you enjoy! :)

After Dan drops you off at your place, you use the rest of the day to relax… and maybe overthink the whole situation some more. You can’t help but think that you could have avoided this situation if you had come clean about your age before last night. You end up in a vicious cycle of blaming yourself that ends up with you convincing yourself that Dan is definitely going to break up with you. Yes, he only asked you to be his girlfriend _literally_ yesterday and he said that he’ll talk to you soon… but you can’t help but feel that when he finally talks to you again the conversation will end with you becoming single again.

A sigh escapes your lips and you realize that you have a full eight hour shift the next day and you decide that instead of continuing to stress yourself out more, sleep is a better option. So you head to bed without hearing anything from Dan. But once you reach your room and begin to undress, you groan with the realization that you’re still wearing Dan’s shirt. It’s so comfy and you can’t believe that you’d forgotten about putting it on before breakfast. After a few moments of internal deliberation, you decide that wearing it to bed won’t hurt anyone, so you keep it on as you crawl into bed.

When you wake up the next morning, you stare at the ceiling for a few moments while you contemplate on how your crazy your life has been in the past few days. You went on a date, had sex with Dan for the first time, became official, and then immediately fucked up. A groan escapes your lips when your backup ‘you really need to get your ass out of bed’ alarm makes itself known and decide to kick your ass in gear and focus on getting ready and going to work.

So for the next nine hours, you hyper focus on your retail job and don’t even spare a thought for the messy-haired man you’ve grown to adore beyond words. But once you’ve clocked out for the day and have finally returned to your apartment, you can’t avoid thoughts of Dan any longer.

You slump onto your couch and run your fingers through your hair in frustration.

“I can’t fucking believe this shit.” you complain to yourself. The whole situation you’ve put yourself in is ridiculous and, at this point, you see no other possible conclusion other than Dan breaking things off. You groan again at your pessimistic thoughts and decide to grab your laptop from off of your coffee table. You start it up and check your e-mail before deciding to catch up on your YouTube subscriptions.

Naturally, there are a few Grumps episodes you’ve missed considering you haven’t checked in a few days. Your mouse hovers over the oldest one in your subscription feed that doesn’t boast the ‘watched’ badge and after a minute of internal debating, you open the video.

Hearing Dan’s voice as he talks and jokes with Arin causes a smile to break out on your face, even in spite of the current situation you find yourself in. You laugh along with their stupid antics and because the video has made you feel at ease, you click on the next one you’ve missed out on.

But in the middle of the video, your phone rings out and you look at the screen to see that Dan has texted you. You pause the episode and take a deep breath before opening the text. Once you open it, you find a message that simply says: ‘I’d like to talk.’

Your breath hitches and you fear that this is it, this is the end. You respond to Dan with a straightforward ‘I’m ready to talk whenever you are.’

Seconds later you receive a reply that just states: ‘I’ll be at your place in twenty.’

You take a deep breath and resign to your fate: Dan is coming over to break up with you. You realize that this may not be the case, but you’d rather not get your hopes up. Yes, Dan made you ridiculously happy. Yes, he was incredible in bed. Yes, you’d _really_ like to continue calling him your boyfriend. But a fifteen year age difference was pretty big and you completely understand why he’d want to end things with you. If the ending of your relationship was going to make him happy and feel better, then you’d be fine with that. It would definitely suck, but you had no right to keep him in a relationship he doesn’t want to be in. So if this was the end, you had already made peace with the thought.

A swift knock on the door broke you out of your reverie. You quickly set your laptop back onto the coffee table, stood up, and went to the door. You took a deep breath before opening the door and making eye contact with Dan.

He awkwardly waves at you and asks, “Can I come in?” You nod in response and move out of the way so he can enter. You close the door behind him and turn around to find him just waiting for you. He takes a hesitant step towards you before his arms begin to extend towards you and you quickly realize that he’s going in for a hug.

You hug him back and you can’t help but notice just how awkward and tense the atmosphere is. This isn’t right. This isn’t how you should be feeling around Dan. Your heart and stomach clench at the realization.

“So… can we talk?” Dan questions nervously.

“Yeah. Let’s just sit on the couch.” Dan nods and you both head over to the couch and sit a strange distance from each other. You face each other and you realize that you’ve started to bite your lip due to the anxiety rising in your chest.

Dan sighs and runs a hand over his face, sighs, and begins to speak with his eyes trained on his lap. “I’m really sorry about yesterday. I just… I, uh… it was a really big shock.”

You wave your hand in a dismissing manner. “It’s fine, Danny. I get it.” his head snaps up to meet your eyes once he hears you call him ‘Danny.’ At first you’re confused, but your brain catches up when you realize that you’ve only ever called him ‘Dan’ before this moment. You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding in when you hear your laptop _ding!_ , making the screen flash with a warning that your battery is going to die soon. But because the screen lit up, both you and Dan are now being faced with your browser open to a Game Grumps episode. You flush in embarrassment and snap your laptop shut.

You look at Dan, only to find him already looking back at you. “You knew the whole time.” he affirms. You drop your head in humiliation and shame. “You’re a fan. You watch the show. You knew my age all along.” he mutters and you assume that this is the first time he’s thought about this.

And after hearing the tone of his voice, you’re dead set on the idea that this is the nail in the coffin. You take a couple deep breaths to gain enough courage to respond.

It takes you a few more seconds, but you have a reply. “Yes… I knew. The entire time, I knew about the fifteen year age difference.” you begin to say. Both of you are looking at each other with such intensity. “Hell! I knew before we even met. But honestly? It never mattered to me. I know it sounds crazy, but it just… didn’t. I got to know you personally and it hardly ever bothered me. And the reason it didn’t is because you made me so happy. I was just having a good time with you, Dan. That’s all that I ever noticed or cared about. So the fifteen years never made a difference to me.” you let out passionately.

You watch as Dan messes with his hair as he remains silent. Silence surrounds the both of you for another minute before Dan speaks up.

“I guess that’s true. I guess I never asked about your age because I was having such a good time with you, [y/n].”

You stare at Dan and you can feel your heart pounding in your chest. “So…” you begin, “what’s going to happen now?”

Dan looks deep into your eyes for a few moments more, causing your pulse to increase just a bit more.

He opens his mouth to speak, but closes it again. He looks down at his lap and speaks, “I guess we’re just going to have to work past this.” He finally looks up at you and the smile you’ve grown so fond of is back, and it’s directed at you.

Your mouth drops open in shock, because _really?!_ He’s going to give this relationship a shot?! You can’t help but begin to laugh out of surprise. Your laughs are deep and genuine, the kind that cause your eyes to crinkle so much you can barely see out of them. After a few seconds of laughing alone, Dan joins you because both of you can’t believe what’s happening.

So you both sit there, just laughing, and you feel the comfort and rapport you two had built descend down on you. You just feel so giddy. Dan makes you happy and apparently you make him feel the same. He’s willing to try and make this work despite a fifteen year age difference and you couldn’t feel more excited about what awaits the both of you.

Your laughter dies out and now you’re just sat facing each other. You sit and continue to smile at each other in a now comfortable silence.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” Dan suddenly asks softly.

“You don’t have to ask, babe.” you immediately respond.

Dan scoots towards you before bringing his hand up to your face, cupping your cheek, before leaning in towards you. You meet him halfway and when your lips touch, you feel as though everything has been rectified. The kiss you share is soft, gentle, and everything you need to feel better after everything that has just happened.

And though this kiss is innocuous and gentle, you and Dan continue to kiss and, before you know it, Dan’s tongue is in your mouth and you’re moving so you can straddle him. Once you realize what’s really going on, you go full force and break away from Dan’s mouth in order to force him to lie back on the couch while you peel your shirt off. You can hear Dan’s panting as you tower above him, now shirtless. Your hands move to the hem of his shirt and you move it upwards until he gets the message you’re trying to send. He takes over and removes his shirt and once it hits the floor, you grind down onto his crotch and bend down to capture his lips with yours.

You, once again, begin making out in earnest, but with the added pleasure of dry humping. You are now vigorously grinding on Dan and both of you are moaning into each others’ mouths. At one point, Dan takes you by surprise and thrusts upwards just as you grind down and it causes you to throw back your head and let out a pornographic moan.

Seeing an opportunity, Dan begins to kiss down your neck and torso as you feel his hands begin to unclasp your bra. He sets your breasts free, pulls your bra off, throws it elsewhere, and immediately grabs one of your boobs, while he begins to suckle on the other.

“Fuck!” you cry out as Dan thrusts upward as he begins to play with one of your nipples. Your breath is coming out heavy and you’re beginning to whine.

“Dan!” you whine and his mouth comes off of your breast as his desire-filled eyes meet yours.

“What do you want, baby girl?” he asks breathlessly as a hand travels down to your ass. He squeezes just as he thrusts once more, causing your breath to hitch.

“You, please. I need you, Dan.” you whine, feeling just how wet you’re getting.

“What my baby wants, she gets.” he states as he begins to sit up. You get off his lap in a haste, stand up, and begin to take off your pants. Dan stands up next to you, undoes his belt, and does the same thing. You turn to face him, and the only thing you can hear is the both of you breathing heavily. You make eye contact with Dan and slowly start to slip your underwear off, letting them fall to the floor. Dan’s breath hitches and you see him gulp, but he soon follows suit.

Once his boxers hit the floor, you surge forward, wrapping your arms around his shoulders, and begin to kiss him feverishly. Your tongue enters his mouth and you let one of your hands wander to Dan’s hair. You stand there making out for a few more moments before you decide to pull Dan’s hair harshly.

He immediately groans straight into your mouth, causing you to smirk and bite his bottom lip. He lets out another moan at the bite and you feel one of his hands creep down to your thighs. Soon, you feel his fingers slip between your thighs and one of them immediately goes to your clit. He begins to rub circles into your clit, almost causing your knees to buckle at the sudden contact.

“I got you.” he whispers in your ear as he keeps you upright.

“Dan, please.” you whine. Your eyes are closed but you let one of your hands crawl down his body until your fingers find his cock. Your hand grips it and you hear Dan inhale sharply, also causing him to rub particularly firmly on your clit, resulting in a loud moan falling from your lips. You soon begin to jerk Dan off slowly, causing his chest to rise and fall a bit quicker. Both of you stand in front of your couch, getting each other off manually, with only your obscene moans as a backing track.

You continue this process for a bit longer, but soon you feel Dan remove his hand, causing you to stop what you’re doing.

“What do you want?” he asks, staring at you deeply.

“I told you already.” you say, breathlessly. “You, Dan.”

He sucks in a quick breath before uttering, “I know that, [y/n]. But what do you _want_?”

You feel your heart skip a beat once you realize that he wants a specific answer. You pause for a second to take in his appearance: hair messed up beyond fixing, red lips, flushed cheeks, and pupils blown wide with want.

You lean up to his ear and whisper seductively, “I want to ride you, right here, on this couch.”

Dan moans at your answer before asking, “Condom?” You nod your head, push him to sit down, and motion for him to give you ‘one second.’ You quickly go to the bathroom, fish a condom out of a drawer, and hurry back to your boyfriend.

When you finally get back to the couch, you find Dan slowly stroking himself with his eyes closed. You gasp and begin to bite your lip as keep your eyes trained on his hand while it expertly works up and down his cock.

“Had to make sure I’d be ready for my girl.” he states once his eyes open to find you standing and watching him.

You let out an involuntary moan before opening the condom wrapper and moving to roll it on Dan’s cock. He hisses as you slowly roll the latex down his dick, making sure you give him a few tugs before moving to straddle him.

You hover over his dick with your hand holding his cock steady, ready for your to lower yourself onto it, when he asks, “Ready for this, baby girl?”

Your only response is a moan as you begin to sink down onto him, causing both of you to stop breathing. Your head falls back, mouth open, and once you bottom out, air rushes out of your lungs. You immediately feel Dan’s hands grab your waist as he groans at the feeling of you sitting on his entire length.

You take a few seconds to adjust to the feeling before you slowly begin to rise up. You get about halfway up his length before sinking back down, causing both of you to moan loudly. You continue to bounce up and down, slowly building speed. Eventually, Dan begins to thrust his hips up to meet you when you’re sinking down, and each time causes your breath to hitch and a low whine to force its way out of your throat.

Dan and you quickly build a rhythm, and you decide that riding him was one of the best decisions you could have ever made. You’ve only been at it for a few minutes, but the heat is building in your stomach and you know you’re going to lose it soon.

“Dan,” you gasp out, “I’m gonna cum soon.” He thrusts upward particularly forcefully right then, causing a short, loud moan to escape you.

“Okay, baby. That’s fine. I’ll take care of you.” he spits out, breathless. Just his words cause you to tip closer to the edge. But then his grip on your waist is made very apparent as he holds you in place, allowing him to piston his hips up into you. Your upper body falls onto his and you rest your head on his shoulder while all you can do in response is moan, gasp, and bite Dan’s collarbone.

“Dan! Oh God, Dan!” you cry out, extremely close to your climax.

You feel Dan’s thrusts growing sloppier and his groans and grunts becoming more frequent. But he moves his lips to your ear and demands, “Cum, baby girl.”

Hearing his words, you let go and let the extreme pleasure roll through your body. You scream out Dan’s name and feel his breathing getting ragged as he continues to slam into you. Soon, while you’re still riding out the aftershocks of such an amazing orgasm, you feel Dan thrust into you one last time as he lets out an animalistic groan, causing a secondary, smaller wave of pleasure to roll throughout your body.

You don’t know how much time passes, but you soon find that you’re still leaning into Dan with him still inside you. You’re both regaining your breath and you decide to give him a small, sluggish kiss in the crook of his neck. He lets out a breathless laugh and you reflexively smile into his neck.

“That was… amazing.” you mumble into Dan’s skin.

He chuckles. “Definitely, baby. But you gotta get off me now, okay? We need to get off this couch.” You nod into his neck before slowly lifting off of his length, causing both of you to sharply inhale.

But you manage to throw your body onto the couch cushion next to Dan as he removes and ties off the condom. He takes a deep breath before grabbing your hand and standing up. He pulls you up, leads you to your bed, and tosses the condom into the bin you keep in your room. He pulls you all the way to your bed where you both fall down on top of the covers, exhausted.

After a few seconds of recoup, you crawl towards Dan and cuddle up next to him. Before resting your head on his chest, you kiss his torso and mumble into his skin.

“What’d you say?” he asks once you’ve laid your head down.

“Thank you for giving me a second chance, Dan.”

He kisses your forehead before assuring you, “We’re gonna work past this, baby girl.”

You remain cuddled like this until you fall asleep, feeling more secure about you and Dan than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, there's that! also, sorry if this smut isn't as great, it seems more... stiff (?) to me but it kind of wrote itself and i couldn't help it! plus, it was definitely supposed to be less tender and more heated and hurried. oh well! i'm still pretty okay with it and hopefully you guys are too!!
> 
> i know that i said i probably wasn't going to be updating often, but seeing as i've planned out the entire story in advance, i'm finding that it's fairly easy to write. with that said... i have plans this weekend, thanksgiving plans with my friend in london, and (to top it all off) an essay due next friday so i wouldn't be surprised if i go ghost for a little bit. but i'm almost done typing up chapter five so... we'll see how this goes!
> 
> hope you enjoyed! thanks for reading!
> 
> ps: once again [here](http://peppermintcreams6969.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr!


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like always, feel free to call me out on any mistakes i've made!!
> 
> hope you enjoy :)

Just over a month later, your relationship with Dan is thriving. You’ve been on several more dates and had many sleepovers. Whenever the both of you are free, it’s almost guaranteed that you’re with each other hanging out, making out, or just talking. Things were a bit weird at the very beginning, but once Dan truly accepted the age difference and realized that it didn’t change how you acted around each other, your relationship has never been better. He’s constantly touching you, not in a possessive way, but in a way to let you know that he’s there. You’ve come to realize that he’s now your best friend and you can tell him everything. And it’s always nice to be dating someone you consider your best friend because it adds another layer of security to the relationship.

Even though you and Dan have been officially together for over a month, you still haven’t met his friends. You, of course, have met Barry, but you’ve found that you get along really well with him. Sometimes when you’re over at Dan and Barry’s place, all three of you will just chill on the couch and hang out. But Barry, and the others, still don’t know about the fifteen years between you and Dan. You know that Dan practically never shuts up about you (thank you Barry for divulging that information), but you are aware that Dan has told none of his friends that you’re twenty-one.

But things might change today.

Today, Suzy and Arin are having a get together at their place simply because they have the time and they thought it would be nice for everyone to be together when there isn’t work to be done. So tonight would be your official introduction to all of the Grumps, and to say that you were shitting yourself would be an understatement.

But at the same time, you were incredibly excited. Dan knows that you’re a big fan of the everyone who is going to be there and he’s really enthusiastic about you meeting his colleagues and best friends. And yes, they might find out about the age gap and disapprove, but the both of you didn’t care. When Dan first found out about the get together, you sat down together and talked about whether or not you should go. And, together, you both decided that you were stable enough in your relationship that, even if you were criticized or met with concern from Dan’s friends, you would push through it and be just fine.

But that doesn’t mean that you still hadn’t been shitting yourself all day. Meeting new people had never been one of your fortes, and it doesn’t help that none of them know just how young you are.

“Are you ready?” you hear Dan ask as he squeezes your hand. You look up to find that you’re now sitting in an unfamiliar driveway, only meaning that you must’ve arrived at Arin and Suzy’s while you were going over everything in your head.

“Uh, yeah. Let’s go.” you reply hesitantly, looking over at Dan. He frowns a bit and turns so that he’s directly facing you.

His hands reach out to you, and he gently places them on either side of your face before telling you, “It’s gonna be okay, [y/n]. No matter what they say, do, or think, I’m gonna be here for you, got it?”

You nod and he pulls you toward him until your lips meet in a gentle, reassuring kiss.

“Okay. I feel better. Thanks, Dan.” you affirm once you’ve pulled away.

“Anything for you, baby.” he states before the both of you move to exit Dan’s car. You walk over to Dan’s side of the car before intertwining your fingers and walking to the front door. Dan knocks on the door and, seconds later, you see Suzy open the door and let you in.

“Hey! Welcome!” she says before hugging Dan. Then she turns to you with her hand extended and says, “you must be [y/n]! I’m so glad that we finally get to meet you!”

“Yup! That’s me! I’m really happy to finally meet you as well.” you reply as the both of you shake hands.

“C’mon, babe. I’ll introduce you to the rest of the idiots.” Dan says before grabbing your hand and leading you to - what you assume is - the living room. Once you turn the corner, you look out to see seven other people, almost all of which you have never met.

“Hey guys! This is [y/n]. She has been so kind as to finally grace you with her presence.” Dan states, causing your jaw to drop as you playfully punch him in the arm. He smiles down at you and you pretend to frown at him.

Then you hear a chorus of ‘hey’s come from the room and you give a small wave to everyone in the room. Then they all return to their conversations, except for Barry. You see him stand up and walk towards you before greeting the both of you with a hug.

“You doin’ alright?” Barry questions.

“I’m doing just fine. How about you?”

“Good! Now go introduce yourself to everyone else, okay?” Barry says before going somewhere else. Dan squeezes your hand and leads you to the couch, where you sit down next to Kevin. Brian and Arin are also on the couch (or the arm in Arin’s case) and they immediately they stop talking to turn and look at you. Dan has settled on the arm behind you and you feel him lightly rub your back in comfort.

“So you’re the infamous [y/n].” Arin states.

“Yeah, that’s me!” you let out with a nervous chuckle.

“Well, as you probably know, I’m Arin.”

“I’m Kevin.”

“I’m Brian. But you probably already knew that.” Brian says, causing a genuine giggle to escape you. After that, the five of you begin talking easily about various movies that you all enjoy. Obviously, most of them are quite ‘nerdy’ in nature, but it really doesn’t surprise you. Soon, you realize just how easily you fell into conversation with these guys and that all of your nerves have gone away. Eventually, your conversation gets interrupted by the others that are present, meaning you finally get officially introduced to Jack, Ross, and Holly as well. But once you’ve met all of them, you realize just how silly you were for being so nervous in the first place. You’ve been getting along with all of them and it took little to no effort.

“Okay guys! Time to eat!” Suzy announces after about an hour of just hanging out. You turn around to find Dan smiling at you proudly.

“What’d I tell you?” he asks. “I told you it’d be fine. They already like you.” he proclaims before giving you a quick peck on the cheek. He then grabs your hand and leads you to the dining room, where everyone else is settling in around the table. You and Dan take the last two seats that are next to each other and soon, everyone begins to dig in.

Conversation between all ten of you flows easily as you all stuff your faces with the food that Arin and Suzy made for you. The conversation tends to hover around the topics of video games, movies, TV shows, comics and cartoons, just as you expected. But this is easy enough for you to keep up with, even if some of the things they mention fly over your head due to age differences.

Currently, they’re all talking about the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon, which you never really watched. It ended the year you turned two, so you never really got much of a chance to watch it. You knew a lot of people who had watched it, obviously, but you never invested much time into it.

“So what do you think, [y/n]?” you hear Ross ask. The table is now silent as they wait for your reply, and you realize that they’re asking your opinion of the original cartoon… that you’ve never really seen.

“Oh, uh, I don’t really know anything about it. Wasn’t really of my time. Missed it by a few years.” you state. The silence continues as everyone looks at you in confusion. And while everyone looks at you a bit strange, you register the feeling of Dan slipping his hand onto your thigh under the table.

“Wait… then how old are you?” Arin breaks the silence.

You feel Dan squeeze your thigh in support before you utter, “Twenty-one.”

Your answer causes everyone’s jaws to drop.

“That’s younger than me!” Jack comments. You just shrug your shoulders in response.

“Well… wasn’t expecting that.” Ross states, causing Holly to smack him in the arm.

In the aftermath of the truth bomb you just dropped, you just sit back with a polite smile on your face. As you sit there, you feel all eyes looking at you and Dan. You know that all they’re thinking about is the age difference between the two of you. They know now and you can’t help but feel your nerves from earlier return.

“So, uh, Holly! Any costumes that you’re working on?!” Suzy asks, breaking up the silence once more. You look over at her and send her a silent thank you. She smiles at you while Holly begins to talk about whatever costume she’s currently working on. You don’t pay much attention, but that’s because you feel Dan squeeze your thigh again and you turn to look at him. He shoots you a comforting smile, and you send one right back.

You know that you guys will push through this.

After the awkward moment where you admitted your age, conversation began to flow like normal. Then all of you spent a few more hours just hanging out before everyone called it a night. You’re kind of glad that the night is over because, even though you still got along with everyone there, things were definitely more awkward after they found out how young you are. Everyone hugged you goodbye as they left, and you were still glad that they seemed to accept you into the group.

But soon the only two left at Arin and Suzy’s were you and Dan, and you decided that you were going to head out really soon. But before you left, you had to run to the bathroom before heading back to your place for the night. You quickly did your business, washed your hands, and walked out to see Arin and Suzy conferring with Dan.

Arin has his hand on Dan’s shoulders and, from what you can see, Arin has a concerned look on his face. You can also tell from Dan’s body language that he’s tense and stiff and they’re both talking in hushed tones. You observe for a few seconds more before decide to clear your throat. Hearing you, both men turn to look at you, thus ending their conversation.

You walk over to Dan before you both hug Arin and Suzy goodbye. You finish your farewells and head out to Dan’s car. You both get in the car and the silence falls between the two of you.

You don’t say anything because you can see that Dan still isn’t feeling up to par after whatever Arin talked to him about. His mouth is set in a tense line and his hands are gripping the steering wheel tighter than normal. So, you just leave him be for the first ten minutes of the drive back to your place. But when you reach a red light, you turn to look at his face before asking, “So Arin and Suzy are worried?”

Dan grabs your hand and rests them over the center console. He sighs, rubs his thumb comfortingly over your knuckles, and responds with, “yeah.”

“I understand. We knew this would happen, Dan. Fifteen years is quite a considerable age gap.”

“I know, [y/n], I know… but the age gap doesn’t affect how much that I like you. We’re so compatible and it’s amazing! But they’re already convinced that this won’t work out. Well, Arin is. Suzy didn’t seem as convinced.”

The comfortable silence makes a return. You let it settle around the two of you as Dan continues the drive to your apartment.

“I guess we’ll have to prove them wrong, huh?” you say.

Dan laughs and shoots you a quick smile before looking back at the road. You’re still holding his right hand, so you bring it up to your mouth, kiss the back of his hand, and then give it a reassuring squeeze.

“I guess we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so i have this chapter and chapter 6 ready to go, but after that you probably won't hear from me until next weekend, _at the earliest_. i have to focus on my essay that's due next week, but after that i'll get back to typing everything up! so i'll probably post chapter 6 tomorrow because it's actually a lot shorter than i thought it was going to be, but it also kickstarts ~the real drama~, i guess. so i'll see you guys tomorrow!!
> 
> you can find me [here](http://peppermintcreams6969.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> hope you enjoyed! thanks for reading! :)
> 
> ps: there's not a lot of dialogue from the other grumps because i don't know how to characterize them very well. i only know how to write dan, i guess... oops.


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over 1000 hits already?! you guys are awesome!!
> 
> hope you enjoy! :)

Over the next few weeks, you hang out with the Grumps more. While you’re together, you all get along really well, but once you leave or get back to yours or Dan’s place, Dan tells you that most of them are still really skeptical about your relationship. Thankfully, you’ve found allies in Barry, Suzy, and Brian because all three of them have approached you and admitted that they were wrong to be so cynical about yours and Dan’s relationship. You were grateful for these three because they made the atmosphere easier to be in when all of you hung out.

Nonetheless, the others’ disapproval still discouraged you. Even though you felt negative about getting everyone’s approval, you never worried about your relationship with Dan. Whenever you guys curled up together, you knew that you were doing the right thing by staying with him. You’ve never doubted how good you were for each other, and your confidence in the strength of your relationship never faltered.

In fact, you are fairly positive that you may have completely fallen for the weird, lanky man you get to call your boyfriend. You haven’t told him that yet, but every time you two are together, your desire to tell him how you feel grows larger.

You also are starting to wonder if he feels the same, especially when you realize just how much he talks about you to his family. You were there when he first told his mom and dad about you because he decided he wanted you to listen in as he told them. And since then, you’ve heard many calls between him and his parents because he sometimes puts them on speakerphone so you can listen in. And nearly every time he calls, he’s always got something to say about you and whatever you guys had done since the last time they had talked.

And this way you got to laugh with Dan afterwards about his dad and the multiple ‘ehhhhh’s that would make their way into the conversations.

But on the other hand, they still didn’t know just how young you are. Even though the both of you are confident about the strength of your relationship, Dan didn’t want them to jump to conclusions too quickly. So he decided to tell them all about you and make them realize just how good you are for him before eventually telling them about the fifteen years separating the two of you.

Either way, you were incredibly happy being able to call Dan your boyfriend and you would have it no other way.

But right now, you’re hanging out in Arin and Suzy’s living room because they decided to have a get together in order to have a ‘holiday celebration’ with everyone. You’re sitting on a couch with Barry, Brian, and Audrey - who you met, along with Brian’s wife, Rachel, about a week and a half ago - having a good time as you all observe Audrey and her lion impression. You absolutely love the toddler and she seems to like you, as well.

You guys are hanging out on one side of the room while everyone else is on the other side of the room, talking and drinking. You told Dan that he could go ahead and drink tonight and that you would drive the both of you. He agreed and thanked you, especially since you could tell that he wanted to chill out with everyone tonight. You really had no problem with him hanging out with everyone and drinking, but, most of the time, he was the one who drove you guys to and from Arin and Suzy’s place. But tonight, you assured him that it was cool if he just wanted to hang out and drink some beers with everyone.

But you, Barry, and Brian - along with some additional comments from Audrey, every now and then - are all hanging out and talking about plans for the holidays.

“I’m probably just going to hang out with my family, really.” Barry says.

“Rachel, Audrey, and I are probably going to have a quiet day in.” Brian says, right before Audrey decides to chime in with an adorable ‘roar.’ “Well, as quiet as you can get with a very small lion in your house.” he amends. You laugh and can’t help but smile at Audrey, endeared by her lion impression.

“What about you, [y/n]?” Barry questions.

“Not really sure yet. I don’t care much for the holidays so I never plan much.” you say with a shrug of your shoulders. After that, your conversation is aimed towards funny holiday stories from when your childhood, which ends up in you doubled over from laughing so much at a story Brian told.

But not much longer after that, Audrey has fallen asleep on Brian’s lap, so he decides to get up and place her in Arin and Suzy’s spare bedroom so she can sleep without being interrupted. So he gets up, leaving just you and Barry.

“Hey, I’m kinda hungry. Wanna see if we can raid the kitchen for like, sandwiches or something?” Barry asks.

“You don’t have to ask me twice. I fuckin’ love food.” you reply, causing Barry to chuckle. “Should we ask Suzy?”

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

So the both of you approach Suzy before you tap her on the shoulder, causing her to turn around.

“We’re kinda hungry for more than just snacks. Could we make some sandwiches or something in the kitchen?” you ask.

“Yeah, totally! I’ll come with you, I’m sick of listening to the guys ramble on about the games they’re planning on playing.” she says before getting up and walking to the kitchen with the two of you.

So the three of you make some simple sandwiches and chill in the kitchen. You talk about your favorite holidays movies and memories, as well as the latest Grumps episodes - which you still watch religiously. Barry and Suzy make fun of you a little for being such a fan, but you know that it’s all in good stride (even if it does make you blush).

The three of you are having a good time, laughing, and sharing stories when you all hear shouting coming from the living room. All three of your heads turn towards the noise before you ask, “you hear that too, right?” They both nod their head in agreement before you move towards the living room, wondering what’s going on.

But once you enter the living room, you wish you had never left the kitchen because you find Dan and Ross, drunk, standing and shouting at each other. You’re confused as to what’s going on and what they’re yelling about and you soon feel Barry and Suzy standing on either side of you, just as confused.

All three of you are standing there, wondering _what in the hell_ is going on, and then you hear Ross yell, “Fifteen years is _crazy!!_ Why are your stringing her along?! You guys are never gonna make it!”

Your jaw drops as you feel Barry and Suzy turn their eyes to you and you can see Brian eye you from across the room as he stands next to Rachel. Soon, you feel Barry throw a comforting arm around you as you stare at Ross and Dan in disbelief. And they don’t even know that you’re in the room.

But you can see Dan, and his eyes are full of fire as he shouts, “I don’t fucking get it! You’re _all_ so nice to her but you can’t _accept_ us?!” he scoffs, “it’s total bullshit!”

“She’s too fucking young, Dan! She’ll never fit into your _or_ our lives!” Ross bellows in response, causing Barry to squeeze your arm as a comforting measure. And honestly, you’re really glad to have him with you right now.

“Fuck _off_ , Ross! She fits perfectly! She’s amazing and age doesn’t change that! And you’re just gonna have to figure out how she fits because _I love her_ so she’s sticking around for a while, you asshole!”

Hearing those three words causes you to gasp so loud that everyone turns and is now looking at you, meaning that Dan and Ross have finally taken notice that you’re in the room, _and_ that you heard. The room is silent and Barry’s comforting hold on you has loosened due to shock at Dan’s admission.

Suddenly, Dan crosses the room until he’s standing in front of you. “Get your stuff. Let’s go.” he tells you quietly before he walks towards the front door. You watch him for a second and turn to follow him before you quickly turn around and give everyone a small wave before grabbing your bag off the floor near where you, Barry, and Brian had been sitting, and turning around to leave.

Dan is waiting for you at the door and once he spots you, he throws the door open, and begins making his way to your car. You both slip into your car silently, and the whole drive to your apartment is the same way. No words are uttered and the only sound you can hear is the radio playing softly in the background.

The silence follows the two of you all the way into your place where you both get ready for bed and lie down next to each other. No words have been exchanged since you left and, for the first time since you admitted your age, the atmosphere between the two of you is tense.

“I have work tomorrow so I’ll take you home in the morning. But let’s not talk about anything until later, okay?” you break the silence.

Dan hesitates for a few seconds, but then he pulls you closer to him, sighs, and says, “okay, [y/n].”

“Thanks, babe. Good night.”

“Good night, baby girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... sorry to leave it that way, but now i'm off to write an essay! i'll see you guys in a week or so!!
> 
> you can find me [here](http://peppermintcreams6969.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> hope you enjoyed! thanks for reading!


	7. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i'm back! and earlier than i thought! yay!
> 
> hope you enjoy! :)

Two days. It had been an entire two days since the incident at Arin and Suzy’s house. You had been busy with work so you hadn’t seen Dan since you dropped him off at his place the morning after. You also hadn’t talked much, but you understood that Dan just needed time to process. You also needed time to process the fact that Dan had said that he loved you. You were still in shock and completely terrified that he didn’t actually mean it and that he only said it in the heat of the moment.

But now you find yourself outside of Dan and Barry’s place and you’re knocking on the door. Barry answers and immediately gives you a hug. “He’s been a bit torn up. He’s fine and everything,” he amends, “just a bit down.” You recognize the feeling. “I’m gonna head out and get some good so you guys can talk.” Barry then says.

“Barry, you don’t have to do that.”

“I know. But I want to. I figured it would be easier if you both knew that you were alone while you had this talk.” you smile at Barry and give him another hug. He lets himself out as you head to Dan’s room.

When you get there, you find him listening to something on his laptop, so you wait until he’s done. You know that he’s probably listening to some of the tracks from Under the Covers and you don’t want to disturb him because you know how hard he’s been working on it. Once it looks like he’s done concentrating on whatever he’s listening to, you go up to him and kiss him on the cheek. His eyes immediately find yours and he smiles up at you.

“Sorry. Must’ve lost track of time.” Dan states.

“It’s fine.” you reply before kissing him gently. You both smile at each other for a few seconds before you sigh and say, “So… we need to talk about the other night.”

Dan sighs in response and nods as he looks at the ground. He, then, gets up from his chair and leads you to his bed. He sits criss-cross-applesauce on one side and you automatically take the same position opposite of him.

For a good minute or two, neither of you speak.

“What happened between you and Ross?” you eventually whisper.

You watch Dan’s face as his mouth opens and closes as he tries to formulate his answer. You can tell by the expression on his face that he’s trying to gather his thoughts.

“Well…,” he begins, “we were talking about him and Holly and how they hope to go back to Australia sometime soon. And then I mentioned how I’d love to take you back to Jersey.” Your breath hitches. You didn’t know that Dan wanted you to meet his family. “And then Ross, being his dumbass self, said ‘yeah, okay’ in that sarcastic manner, right? So I asked him what he meant.” Dan took a deep breath. “He told me that it’s crazy for you to meet my family because we’re never going to work out.” You felt your heart drop a bit, but mostly because you could see how much it’s affected Dan. “And then I think you caught most of the rest of it.”

It’s silent for another minute. The only sound in the room is the both of you breathing.

Then, you place a hand on top of one of Dan’s before you take a deep breath. “You also said that you love me.” you whisper while staring at both of your hands. You hear Dan inhale sharply and you look up at him to find him looking directly at you. “Did you mean it?” you ask timidly as your heart begins to race.

Dan begins to smile and softly replies, “Yeah… yeah, I definitely meant it.”

You smile back at him and you see his eyes light up and his smile grow even larger.

“So say it.” you demand.

He laughs a bit before looking you right in the eyes and saying, “I love you.”

Both of your smiles widen and you respond, “I love you, Dan.” You both begin to lightly laugh and kiss in between your giggles. The kisses are sweet and joyful, but you can feel the passion hidden behind them.

Soon, the laughter between the two of you dies down, but the kissing does the exact opposite. The kisses start to grow more heated and your hands are making their way into Dan’s hair. You tug at his curls lightly and that’s when he decides to grab you by the waist and lay you down on the bed.

Dan is hovering above you and you can see the want in his eyes. He leans down and, once again, your lips are on each other as your tongue is exploring Dan’s mouth for the first time in a few days. You feel Dan’s hands begin to creep under your shirt and soon his hand is grabbing your breast, causing you to let out the first moan. You’re helpless underneath Dan as he gets his hand under your bra, begins to play with your nipple, and starts kissing and biting your neck.

After taking a few moments to just enjoy yourself, you move your hands to the front of Dan’s pants as you blindly begin to unbuckle his belt. You feel his sharp exhale on your neck once he realizes what you’re doing and you smirk up at him. You manage to get his fly down before pushing his jeans down far enough for you to reach into his boxers and grab his hard length.

Dan hisses in response as you begin to slowly jerk him off. Your grip isn’t the best, but the air around the two of you is heated and the both of you are taking whatever you can get after such a release of emotions.

You continue to jerk Dan off and soon you feel his hand traveling down your body until he’s slipping his hand into your pants. You soon feel his fingers brushing against your opening and you let out a whimper.

“Yeah? Want me to touch you, baby girl?” Dan asks.

“Please, Dan.” you whine. Right afterwards, you feel Dan’s hand leave your pants. In both shock and confusion you take your hand off of Dan’s length and look up at him with confusion in your eyes. “Wha-“

“I can do better than that.” he says suggestively, causing your breath to hitch as he shimmies down the bed and begins to remove your pants. You watch him carefully as he takes off both your pants and underwear before he starts to kiss all the way up your leg. You knew what was coming next and your body was responding accordingly.

“Mmmm, so wet. That for me, baby?” Dan asks with his face in between your thighs. You can only nod before you feel Dan’s tongue lick over your entrance, causing a sudden moan to escape your mouth as your back arches off the bed. Your hands fly to his hair as Dan’s tongue begins to lick and suck on your clit. You tug firmly, causing him to moan while his mouth is attached to you, meaning you feel the vibrations.

As Dan continues to suck and lick, your moans begin to increase in volume as you grip his hair and pull him closer into you. “Dan, more, please.” you breathe out quickly. You can see the mischief in his eyes before his tongue enters you, causing your breath to stop momentarily and your grip on Dan’s hair to loosen.

You cry out once more when you suddenly feel Dan’s thumb begin to press and rub your clit as his tongue steadily enters and exits you. Everything feels sensitive and it’s all becoming too much for you to handle. Dan’s tongue is precise in its movements and his thumb is rubbing your clit so well that it’s beginning to throb with pleasure.

“Dan, oh my gooodddddd.” you groan out when he decides to suck on your clit and use his hand to palm himself for a few moments before returning to what he was previously doing. The pressure in your belly is starting to increase exponentially and you know that you’re not going to be able to hold it much longer.

“Dan, oh god, Dan.” you whine out with your back arched. “Soon.” is all you manage to say. The only response you get is the feeling of Dan’s thumb increasing the pressure on your clit. You feel heat coiling in your stomach even more as Dan’s tongue increases in speed.

It takes a few more seconds, but Dan’s thumb presses a bit more on your clit, causing you to lose control. You feel a wave of immense pleasure roll over your entire body as you moan out Dan’s name. Your eyes are snapped shut and you’re trying to regain a clear head as all you think about right now is the pleasure that you’re feeling.

But you can distantly hear Dan’s grunts and groans and you open your eyes to find him jerking himself off. The sight of Dan jacking himself off catches you by surprise, but it also causes you to let out an unprecedented moan.

Hearing your moan, Dan locks eyes with you as he continues to get himself off. Wanting him to feel as good as you just did, you keep the eye contact with him, and tell him, “Come for me.”

This clearly takes him by surprise, but it gives you the intended effect. Immediately afterwards, Dan lets out a long, low moan as he begins to come in his hand. You lean up to his face and kiss him through his orgasm.

“Mmmm, I love you, baby girl.” he says once he’s finished, causing a blush to appear on your face. You lie back down and close your eyes, still feeling so spent from the intense pleasure Dan just caused you.

You continue to cool down and listen to the sounds of Dan getting off of his bed and cleaning up before he heads to the bathroom. Eventually, you feel a dip in the bed as he crawls up next to you, throwing an arm around your waist.

You weren’t expecting such a quick and dirty session between the two of you considering what you just confessed to one another, but you’re glad it happened because it was able to get rid of the tension the two of you felt following Ross’ comments.

But now the both of you are just lying in bed, enjoying each others’ company. You feel calm and content just being there with Dan. You feel as though you’re at home, strangely enough.

After a few minutes of just lying together, you feel Dan kiss your forehead before telling you, “We’re gonna work through all of this. We can do it. I just know it, [y/n]. I love you too much to give up.” You turn to face him with a soft smile on your face. You kiss him gently, similar to after you first told him how you felt.

“I know, Dan. And I love you too. We can do this.” you assure him before he nods in agreement. You’ve never felt so sure about what you’ve said, especially while you’re lying in Dan’s arms, just content, happy, and full of love.

You’re gonna prove everyone wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, there's that! chapter 8 is probably gonna be pretty short and i'll probably post it during the weekend! chapter 9, on the other hand, is going to (probably) be a monster of a chapter because a lot is gonna happen! woo! anyway, happy (early) thanksgiving to all my fellow americans out there!
> 
> you can find me [here](http://peppermintcreams6969.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> hope you enjoyed! thanks for reading!
> 
> ps: i think a pretty fitting song for this whole story is [YOUTH by Troye Sivan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZ-ZEVVtpeU). check it out!!


	8. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's your warning... for excessive amounts of cute... and probably a few typos (seriously, _feel free_ to call me out!)
> 
> hope you enjoy! :)

The next day, you find yourself out at dinner with Dan. It didn’t really qualify as a date, but it was still nice to just spend time with your boyfriend. Ever since the holiday party, your need to be close to Dan has grown exponentially, even if it was only a few days ago. But you keep gravitating towards him because of how comfortable and happy he makes you feel.

It doesn’t hurt that you both admitted that you love each other, either, if you were being honest with yourself.

But sitting with him in a restaurant and just chatting makes you feel so content that you almost want to cry about how much happier you are now compared to before you met Dan. It’s not like you were completely unhappy beforehand, but you just never imagined that someone’s presence could bring you such joy and light into your life.

“Were you even listening, [y/n]?” you suddenly hear Dan say. Your cheeks immediately flush red.

“Um… totally!” you lie to save face.

“Oh yeah, then what did I ask?” Dan challenges.

“Uhhhh… about what I ordered? Because, mmmm! It’s gonna be delicious, I’m sure!” you fumble.

You meet Dan’s eyes to find that he’s giving an “angry” look for not listening to him. But the smile that’s threatening to break out on his face is giving away his true feelings about the situation.

“That’s not right, huh?” you ask in defeat, causing Dan to let out a sudden laugh.

“God, you’re just too fucking cute to be mad at.” Dan utters while shaking his head and then gripping his out of control hair.

“Yeah, but you love me.” you retort as you watch Dan’s face turn into a gooey mess.

“Yeah… yeah, I do.”

Dan’s reply leaves the both of you in silence as you smile fondly at each other, just basking in the newly revealed love.

“What’d you actually ask, babe?” you eventually question.

“Oh, I was just wondering what your plans were for the holiday season.”

“I was talking to Barry and Brian about this at the party! I don’t have anything going on, really. I was thinking about just chilling, drinking hot cocoa, and watching movies.” you answer with a shrug. You study Dan and find that he looks a bit nervous for whatever reason. “Why do you ask?”

“Um, I just wanted to know if-”

“And here’s your food!” your waiter interrupted as he brought two plates out. He quickly set them down and you both thanked him before taking your first bites.

“Mmmm, I was right earlier. It is delicious.” you state with your mouth half full, causing Dan to let out a small chuckle. Then you both take a few more bites before you remember that Dan was about to say something before your food arrived. “Dan, what were you gonna say earlier?” you ask.

“Oh, right. I, uh, just wanted to know if you’d, um, be interested in coming back to Jersey with me?” he nervously asks.

You nearly choke on your dinner. “But your family doesn’t even know how young I am!” is the first thing out of your mouth once you’re sure that you’re not going to need the Heimlich maneuver.

Dan sighs. “Um… they actually do know?”

This time you nearly choke on your drink causing Dan to laugh. “This is no joking matter, Daniel!” you state before watching Dan’s expression turn serious after he lets out a few last giggles. “So?! When did you tell them?! And what did they say?!” you urge.

Dan grabs one of your hands on top of the table. “Well, I told them earlier today while you were at work. My mom sounded a bit concerned but she said that, because of how happy I always sound when talking about you, she’s sure she’ll get over it soon.”

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. “Anything from your dad?”

Dan lets out another sigh. “No. He didn’t say much at all. So I don’t know where he stands on the matter.” You take a deep breath as you feel Dan run his thumb over your fingers.

It’s silent for a few more moments as the information sinks in. “Well you should’ve told me that you were gonna tell them, you jerk.” you say as you lightly kick him in the shin. Dan laughs and smiles at you warmly. “But it sounds like I’m gonna get along with your mom just fine… but naturally I’m nervous about your dad.”

“Yeah, I get it. But Avi’s reaction doesn’t surprise me much. I’m sure he’d love you if he met you, though.”

“Still trying to get me to go to Jersey with you?”

Dan puts up his hands and smiles, “you caught me!”

“I’ll think about it, okay?” You answer honestly. You love Dan and you know that meeting his family is the next big step, but you’re not one hundred percent on flying out to Jersey with him. Yes, you plan on meeting them, but you’re not sure if you want to meet them so soon. The whole thing makes you so nervous! So they know that you’re twenty-one, but that doesn’t mean that they’ll agree with your relationship once they meet you. Sure, Dan’s mom sounds like she’s cool with it, but the thought of meeting Dan’s dad terrifies you.

But you’re definitely going to be spending the next few days thinking about if you want fly to New Jersey with Dan.

Another comfortable silence comes down around the two of you, and your both continue to eat your meals.

You’re almost done with your food when Dan spits out, “Oh yeah! I also told my sister!”

You choke on your food again. “Daniel, you shit!” you exclaim as Dan laughs at your misfortune.

“You love me!” is his only reply, immediately causing your “anger” to fall away.

“Yeah, whatever.” you say as you try to fight a smile. But you do, you really do. And you’re grateful that Dan loves you back. It’s everything you could ask for, and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so it's been a while! so... _things_ have happened in my life which has caused some delays on this. i made a quick post about it [here](http://peppermintcreams6969.tumblr.com/post/134361670270/in-regards-to-my-fanfic-and-my-life-in-general-i), so you kinda understand what's going on. things are okay, i promise! but most of my free time is now dedicated to what's happening right now because, even though i don't think so sometimes, i do have some of my priorities in line. this means that i don't know when i'm going to update again, especially because the next chapter is probably going to be really long!!
> 
> but i definitely am not quitting on this story, i love it to pieces and i've got the whole thing outlined! but it might just take me a bit longer to get the next few updates out :( especially once the holidays hit, i'm going to be doing a lot of traveling from then until mid-january. but this is not the last you'll hear from me!!
> 
> so, until next time, i hope this fluff tides you over! i think i made it extra cheesy because of everything that's been happening... oh well! writing is kinda like therapy, i guess!!
> 
> you can find me [here](http://peppermintcreams6969.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! (messages are _always_ welcome there!)
> 
> hope you enjoyed! thanks for reading!


	9. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i'm back! :D
> 
> hope you enjoy! :)

A week and a half later, you find yourself on the way to Dan’s parent’s house in New Jersey. After Dan admitted that he told his family about the age gap, it only took you two days to tell Dan that you’d love to go to Jersey with him.

And even though Dan’s excitement has been radiating off of him since he booked the flight out to the East Coast, you can’t help but feel the nervousness deep in your bones. You’ve been hiding your deep seated fear from Dan because all he’s been able to talk about has been how excited he is for you to meet his family.

Yeah, you are excited but… you’re actually _meeting his family_. And, if you’re being honest with yourself, that is a terrifying prospect. Dan has told you that you’re going to be meeting his parents, his sister, his nephews, and even Granny Sexbang. While you love the happiness that Dan is getting from this experience, you can help but be a pessimist and think of everything that could go wrong.

His nephews could hate you, his sister could completely ignore you, Granny Sexbang could scold you, his mom could take you aside and threaten you, and, worst - and most realistic - of all, Dan’s dad could disapprove of your relationship.

You know that the first four seem quite unrealistic, but the one that scares you the most is Dan’s dad’s reaction. The both of you have no idea where he stands as he’s remained silent on the whole issue, and that frightens you most of all.

But because of how excited Dan is right now, you can’t help but shoot him a smile as he looks out at, what must be, familiar Jersey streets. His giddiness does stir some warmth up your spine and you can’t help but be grateful that you get to call this man your boyfriend.

Soon enough, the car has stopped and you watch as Dan hurriedly gets out of the car, gets your guys’ luggage, and heads up to the front door. You take your time exiting the vehicle and as you’re paying the driver and adjusting your clothes, you hear a door open. You then hear Dan cry out, “Debbie!” and you watch as he embraces his mom.

You make it up to the front door just as they finish hugging. You place your hand on Dan’s shoulder and he steps back to stand next to you and says, “Debbie, this is my girlfriend, [y/n].”

“Hi, Mrs. Avidan.” you shyly utter before you’re being pulled forward into an embrace.

You smile and hug her back before she tells you with a warm smile, “Call me Debbie, dear.” you smile right back at her and nod as confirmation. “And welcome to our home.”

You thank her and then all three of you head inside. Dan leaves your bags by the door for now and Dan leads you to the living room, where all of his other family members are. As soon as the two of you step through the threshold, all eyes are focused on you. You feel your nerves flare up as you see Dan’s dad looking at the two of you holding hands.

“Hey everyone, this is [y/n], my girlfriend.” Dan introduces you. You give a small wave to everyone and they all say ‘hello’ as they stand up to greet both you and Dan.

You watch as Dan’s nephews rush to him and he crouches down to hug and talk to them. You smile at the sight before you feel a tap on your shoulder and you see Dan’s sister standing in front of you.

“Hi, I’m Dana. I’ve heard a lot about you, [y/n].”

You chuckle nervously as you shake hands. “He’s probably told you a lot of dumb stuff about me.” Dana lets out a small laugh, causing you to smile at her reaction. “But I’ve also heard a lot about you and Dan definitely loves you.” you tell her as she then grabs you for a hug.

You hug her back and soon she’s whispering your ear, “I don’t care about the age thing. I see how happy you guys are.” You both pull away with smiles and you can tell that the two of you will get along just fine.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Dan stand back up before he lightly taps you on the shoulder.

“Boys, this is [y/n]. She’s my special friend, okay?” Dan tells his nephews. They both nod up at him before walking up to you.

You crouch down to their level and they both shake your hands. You smile at how adorable they are before they begin to introduce themselves.

“I”m Nash.” the older one says.

“And I’m Carter.” the younger one states proudly.

“Hi boys. I’m [y/n].” you reply.

“You better be nice to our uncle.” Nash declares.

“Yeah! Or… or you can’t play games with us!” Carter adds.

You laugh at how sweet they are, but when you see their serious expressions, you immediately steel your expression and tell them, “Of course. I’ll be very nice to your uncle. I promise.” You stick out both of your pinkies and they immediately wrap one their own around one of your pinkies. You look up and find Dan and Dana smiling warmly at the three of you.

“Okay, run along, you rascals.” Dana tells the boys and you watch as they run somewhere else to, presumably, find toys. You stand up and turn to watch as Dan hugs his grandma.

Soon, she turns to you and smiles before she reaches out to give you your own hug. As you embrace, you tell her, “It’s so lovely to meet one of the women who made Dan as wonderful as he is today.” She smiles wholeheartedly at you before giving you a small kiss on the cheek before sitting back down. She didn’t say anything to you, but you can tell from the authenticity of your interaction that she likes you.

You then see Dan’s dad walk up and greet him before they both turn to face you.

“Avi, this is [y/n].” Dan states.

You smile at him and shake his hand as you say, “Hello, Mr. Avidan.”

“Hello.” he replies as he smiles at you before returning to his seat.

Dan sends you a smile before he stands next to you and leads you back out to the front. You stand next to your bags as Dan sighs and puts his hands on your shoulders.

“He’ll warm up to you. Just give him time.” You just sigh and nod in reply as Dan gives you a hug. You cherish his familiar embrace and take a few deep breaths, taking in Dan’s scent as he reassuringly kisses you on the forehead.

“C’mon, let’s take our bags to our room.” You nod and follow Dan as he leads the way to the guest room you’ll be staying in. As soon as you step inside, you begin to settle in a bit before deciding to give up for now.

You sit on the bed and watch as Dan rifles through his bag. “Have you talk to anybody back home?” you question, wondering about where he stands with his friends since the holiday party incident.

Dan doesn’t even turn around to reply with a curt, “no.”

You sigh and run your hands over your face. “Well, when are you going to?”

You watch as he gives up on going through his bag and his shoulders sag. “I don’t know.” you hear him sigh loudly. “They’ve tried to talk to me, but… I just can’t do it yet, [y/n]. I just… I can’t believe they feel that way about you. Especially when I feel so strongly about you and about our relationship.”

You make your way to him and wrap your arms around his shoulders before giving him a kiss on the head. “I know, babe. But they’re your _friends_. You gotta talk to them. As much as you might disagree, they’re most important than me.”

Dan immediately turns around and looks at you very solemnly. “No. They’re not. You make me _so_ ridiculously happy. Just…, “ Dan places his hand on your cheek, “the happiest, alright? I love you. But! … I will concede that I need to talk to them. At least let them know that I’m not dead.” You kiss his cheek before he quickly kisses you on the nose.

“Then get to it, loser!” you say with a smirk on your face. He smirks right back at you as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. “So, who are you calling?”

“Arin.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” you say as he hits Arin’s contact info. You give him another quick kiss on the cheek and motion that you’re going to go and join his family. He nods and blows you a kiss before you step out of the room. You join Dan’s family in the living room and you immediately get into a conversation about how you ended up in Los Angeles. The conversation between all of you flows easily and you also end up discussing other things, including how you met Dan.

As you’re telling the story, Dan joins the rest of you and adds that ‘it was the best sushi he’s ever had.’ You roll your eyes at how cheesy he is before he kisses you, causing Nash and Carter to protest about how ‘gross’ that is. Everyone laughs at their antics before the conversation resumes.

The rest of your night with Dan and his family is lovely, despite the fact that Avi never said much the entire time. You’re still a bit discouraged about Dan’s dad, but you’re just giving it some time like Dan told you to.

After Dana and the boys as well as Granny Sexbang have left, Dan and you say goodnight to Debbie and Avi and decide to head to bed as well.

Once you’re both cuddled up with each other in bed, you ask Dan how the phone call went.

“It went… okay, I guess. Arin seemed very apologetic and I guess he’s really okay with us now. He got a good, stern talking to from Suzy.” You laugh and Dan smiles down at you. “But, uh… I asked about Ross, of course.” he takes a deep breath.

“And…?” you prompt.

“Well apparently he feels bad about yelling and ruining the party… but he’s still unsure about us as a couple.” You watch Dan’s face fall and, to be honest, you feel your stomach drop a bit.

“It’s gonna be okay, babe. You told me to give it time with your dad, and _I am_ , so you just need to give it time with Ross.”

“I guess you’re right.” Dan admits before giving you a kiss.

“Damn right I am.” He giggles before pulling you closer to his body. “Sleepytime?” you ask.

“You got it, baby girl. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so now dan's family is in the story, woo! there's only one more chapter that takes place in jersey and then it's back to la! and i actually just looked at my outline for the fic and i think there's only like 3 more chapters?!! (and an epilogue, but shhh) but i'm not 100% sure when i'll be able to update again! i might be able to get chapter ten out this week, but once the 21st hits, i'm gonna be super busy (holiday traveling with my best friend & mom, a shit ton of revising, flying back to the states, moving into my new place, and starting school back in california again!) until about mid to late january... plus late january is a really bad time for me emotionally and mentally, so... we'll see what happens.
> 
> though i'm making no promises on when i'll be typing up and posting the last 3 chapters, i _do_ promise that i will finish this eventually!! you guys are really awesome, in fact, we're about to hit 100 kudos! that's insane and i love you guys a lot. you're all the best.
> 
> you can find me [here](http://peppermintcreams6969.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> hope you enjoyed! thanks for reading!


	10. ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only two more chapters! D:
> 
> hope you enjoy! :)

On the last day at the Avians, you find that you’ve really gotten comfortable with all of Dan’s family. Nash and Carter have really taken a liking to you, even letting you play games with them. You and Dana have really connected over the past few days and you even got to sit down with Granny Sexbang and have a wonderful conversation with her. Dan’s mom has been incredibly welcoming and you’ve been talking to her a lot while helping her out in the kitchen.

Unfortunately, you still haven’t made much ground with Dan’s dad and Dan has been attempting to assuage your nerves every night. He keeps telling you that he’ll come around, but, at this point, you feel as though you should give up the fight.

But still, Dan keeps encouraging you to just keep on as you normally would.

“You know, I’m really gonna miss your food, Debbie.” you tell Dan’s mom as you help her out in the kitchen.

She laughs. “And you know, I’m really gonna miss your help.” she replies. You both continue washing up and having a good time talking about how you’re going to miss each other’s company when you both hear shouting from the other room.

The two of you run out to the living room to find both Dan and Avi standing face-to-face and breathing heavily. Both of their bodies are rigid and their faces are tense. After a few more seconds of silence, you watch as Dan stomps away and to the guest room. Your jaw has dropped and you turn to Debbie, stunned.

“Go to him. He needs you.” she says before you curtly nod your head and rush after Dan.

You slowly open the guest room door to find Dan sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. You take a deep breath, preparing yourself for whatever is about to happen, and move to sit down next to Dan.

You place a gentle hand on his thigh before asking, “What happened out there, Dan?”

He shakes his head and sighs before quietly replying, “I really don’t want to say.”

“Dan, c’mon. You can tell me anything, you know that. I love you and we’re gonna make it through this, remember?” you plead. At this point, you know that you have to be strong for Dan, even if you steel yourself in preparation for whatever Dan’s dad has said.

You hear Dan let out a shaky breath. “Okay… I’ll tell you.” he says with his head still in his hands. You’re really worried about him seeing as he still hasn’t looked at you.

“Okay then. I’m all ears.” you reassure him with a small pat on the leg.

You patiently wait as Dan takes a few deep breaths. You can tell that he’s gathering his thoughts and trying to contain whatever emotions are bubbling just below the surface.

“I was sitting and talking to my dad about what I’ve been up to in LA, right? Eventually he asked about everyone back home and, naturally, Ross came up.” you quickly suck in a breath, guessing where this is about to go. “So I told Avi that I don’t really know how he’s doing right now because we haven’t talked in a while. So, of course, he asked what happened between us.” You squeeze Dan’s thigh to comfort him as he takes another deep breath. “So… I told him the truth. I told him that Ross doesn’t exactly believe in our relationship due to the age difference. And, uh, Avi… well he just told me that Ross may have the right idea.” Dan’s voice cracks at the very end and you feel your heart drop a bit. Immediately, you pull him in roughly for a hug as you feel him start to cry.

After embracing him and rubbing his back for a few moments, you pull back and look at his face. You tilt his chin up to make him look you in the eyes and you give him a weak smile. He throws you a fake smile and you give him a tender kiss on the forehead.

“Babe, it’s gonna be okay.”

“I yelled at him, [y/n]. I feel bad! But at the same time, not really. I… I told him,” Dan sniffles, “that _I_ believe in us and that I _love_ you so he’s just going to have to deal with it.” Dan affirms, never breaking eye contact with you. You feel the love flowing between the two of you, so you smile and grab his face to pull him in for a rough, passionate kiss.

“What was that for?” Dan asks once you break away.

“Because, even though it hurts that your dad doesn’t care too much for our relationship, you stuck up for me and for us. And I know that the rest of your family loves me, even Nash and Carter. And _I_ know that we’re gonna make it, babe. And… I just love you a lot, Dan.” you admit.

Dan smiles at you lovingly and brings you in for another bruising kiss. “Thank you, [y/n].”

“For what?”

“Being so… just, awesome throughout all of this. You’d never believe you were twenty-one with the maturity that you show.”

You smile coyly and feel a light blush creeping onto your cheeks. “And thank you for standing up to others because you believe in us.” you whisper.

Dan kisses you once more. “No problem, baby girl.”

You move to sit side-by-side once more and you rest your head on Dan’s shoulder and let your eyes fall shut. You revel in the silence and you just can’t believe how lucky you are to call this man yours. With everything you’ve gone through together, you’re just glad that the both of you are so confident and trusting in your relationship. Some may say that everything has moved pretty quickly, especially considering your differing ages, but you know deep down that everything that’s happened has just brought the two of you closer together.

A few more minutes of comfortable silence pass before you hear a knock on the door. Avi opens the door and Dan immediately stands up, blocking you from his dad.

“Yes, Avi?” Dan asks tersely.

“Eh, I just wanted to, eh, say I’m sorry.” After hearing the sincerity in his voice, you get up and stand next to Dan.

“Are you sure, Avi?” Dan questions as you grab his hand in support.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Why?” Dan fires back.

Avi sighs. “Your mother had some, eh… words with me.”

Dan scoffs. “So?”

“So.. I was wrong. [y/n] makes you happy. And, eh, that’s good. I love you, Dan.” Dan immediately lets go of your hands and hugs his dad. You smile as you watch them embrace.

“Thanks Avi and I love you too.” Dan states. “But… um, you’re okay with this now?” Dan asks as he motions between the two of you.

Dan’s dad takes a moment before nodding his head. “As long as she makes you happy.”

Dan gives his dad another quick hug before Avi shoots you a smile and exits the room.

“What’d I say?” you ask once the door closes.

“That we’re gonna make this work.” Dan recites as he rolls his eyes. You smile and give him a small smack on the arm.

“And we’re getting there one step at a time, babe.” you say before kissing Dan with as much passion and love as you possibly can.

“But what about Ro—”

“Shhh, shut up and just make out with me right now.” you demand.

“Sounds like a plan, baby girl.” he smirks as he lays you down on the bed.

Coming to Jersey with Dan was one of the better choices you’ve made in your short life. And, overall, being with Dan was one of the best choices you’ve ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we hit _and went way over_ 100 kudos on the last chapter (there's 113 as i type)!! you all are amazing and i love you guys SO much!! but, unfortunately, we are near the end of our endeavor :( only two more chapters, sadly. but the next one should be _pretty darn long_ if the outline i made means anything (and it does). hopefully i'll get chapter eleven out this weekend and then i might be going ghost until 2016, ahh!! but still, you all are amazing and here's a huge **thank you** to anyone and everyone who's read this. i love you all.
> 
> you can find me [here](http://peppermintcreams6969.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> hope you enjoyed! thanks for reading!
> 
> ps: i'm seeing star wars tomorrow! AHHHHH i'm so pumped!! i hope all of you that care about star wars get to see it soon and let's hope that it doesn't suck! :D (i'm very pessismistic, i'm sorry)


	11. eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter...
> 
> hope you enjoy! :)

It’s been a week since you left Jersey and things have changed a bit since returning to Los Angeles. Dan started talking to Arin regularly again, as well as the rest of the Grumps. Well, all of them except for Ross. Dan has never looked happier and you’re glad that he’s feeling even more confident about the two of you since standing up for the both of you in front of his dad. But he still has his moments when he worries about Ross and what he’s said, but you’re always there to tell him that it’s going to be okay.

But tonight is New Year’s Eve and Arin and Suzy are hosting another party. Everyone is going to be there and you’re heading over after you finish getting ready. Typically, you and Dan would drive over together but you had a quick shift at work so you told him not to wait up for you. But while you’re getting ready, you all of a sudden hear a knock on the door.

Confused, you head to the door and once you answer it, you find Dan standing on the other side.

“I thought I was just meeting you at the party…?” you ask after you share a quick kiss.

“Yeah… but I really didn’t want to see Ross and not have you beside me.”

You sigh, but let him in. “Dan…”

“I know, I know. But I didn’t want him to see me without you and think things.” he confesses.

You give him a quick nod. “Well, I’m almost done. Just gotta fix my hair a bit more. So give me five, okay?”

“Okay.” he replies as he goes to sit on your couch. Before heading back into your bathroom to finish getting ready, you steal a few glances of Dan making himself comfortable on the couch as if he does it every single day. While you get ready, you realize just how comfortable the two of you are in each other’s lives and you couldn’t be happier at where the two of you are in your relationship. You may have only known each other for a few months, but you’ve never felt such a deep connection with someone, especially considering the age difference.

But soon you realize that you’re ready to go, so you end your train of thought there and head back out to the front room.

“Your car or mine, babe?” you ask Dan.

“Yours?” he says as he stands and begins walking towards you. “Just in case something happens tonight I don’t want to be responsible for trying to get you home.”

You heart sinks at the thought of something going awry tonight, but you shake it off. “So are you spending the night then?” you ask as he embraces you and sways the both of you gently.

“No better way to start the year, baby girl.” he winks as he lightly slaps your butt. You roll your eyes and move to grab your purse and keys.

“Let’s get out of here, you weirdo.”

You head out to your car and then make the trek to Arin and Suzy’s place. But on the way there, Dan forces you to listen to _only_ his music… plus his purposely terrible renditions of the songs. He has you giggling the entire time with his off-key versions of “Take On Me”, “Tom Sawyer”, and “Butterfly”. You’re almost to Arin and Suzy’s, only mere blocks away, but the next song that plays from Dan’s phone is “Africa” by Toto.

As soon as the song starts, you both glance at each other with mischievous smiles. The second the chorus hits, you’re already parked in front of the house, but you both give it your all anyway.

“It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from youuuu! There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever dooooo! I bless the rains down in Africaaaaa! Gonna take some time to do the things we never haaaaaaaaad!” you both belt out, immediately collapsing into giggles despite the fact that the song continues. And even though you are two grown adults, you sit in your car laughing like small children.

Once your giggling begins to fade out, you both turn to look at each other with huge smiles on both of your faces.

“I love you.” you admit.

“I love you.” Dan replies.

You lean over the console and give him a kiss before you both decide to finally exit the car and join the party. You feel good and giddy and you now feel ready to have a great night with your boyfriend at your side.

You both walk up to the front door, hands entertained, with big, goofy smiles adorning your faces. Suzy quickly answers the door and lets the two of you in before hugging you both.

“Well, you two look happy.” Suzy comments.

“Yeah, we just had a good jam sesh on the way here.” you state while only staring fondly at Dan. You turn back to Suzy and she’s merely smiling at you two with nothing but love for the two of you.

All three of you walk into the living and there you find Kevin, Barry, and Arin playing Super Smash Bros. You start walking over to watch them when you get intercepted by Brian, who thrusts Audrey into your arms, claiming, “you haven’t seen her in a while and she’s missed you. So take her.” You laugh at Brian’s farcical tone as he walks away and you carrying Audrey with you to the couch.

You plop down on the couch with Audrey in your arms and she immediately reaches for the pillows above the couch. You begin to observe the guys’ Smash game while also messing around with Audrey and the pillow. You watch as Arin wrecks shop and that’s when all three of them turn and greet you and acknowledge Audrey.

“So, how was your trip to Jersey?” Arin asks.

“Dan’s family is _awesome_. They all made me feel super comfortable.” you start, “Well, except Dan’s dad… but that got resolved at the very end.”

“Wait, what happened?” Kevin questions as you begin to bounce Audrey on your lap.

“Same old, same old. He was worried about the age difference. But Debbie talked to him and he’s cool with it now. Like I said, his family is super cool.”

They smile at you, but you can tell that underneath the calm and understanding exterior, they’re all thinking about the elephant in the room: Ross.

But even with that looming over your heads, you all talk some more as they begin to play more SSB. Brian and Rachel even join in after a while and Audrey begins running around between the three of you.

Eventually, you feel a tap on your shoulder. You look up and find Jack standing behind you.

“Hey Jack. What’s up?”

“Um, can you come with me?” he asks nervously, immediately sending your heart rate to increase. “Dan needs you.”

Your smile disappears as you nod and stand to follow Jack. He leads you to the kitchen, where you find Dan, Suzy, Holly, and Ross. You immediately notice the discomfort and unhappiness on Dan’s face so you go right up to him and quietly ask, “What’s wrong, babe?”

Dan rubs a hand over his face. “He’s ignoring me. He won’t even look at me.”

You rub a comforting hand up and down his arm and you shoot him a reassuring smile.

“It’s all gonna be okay.” You give him a quick kiss. “Go play some games with the other guys, okay? Maybe even try to convince Audrey to like you! I’ll be right out. Love you, okay?”

He nods and responds, “Love you too.” before exiting the room.

Once Dan is gone, you shoot Suzy a worried glance and quickly make a motion asking her to leave the room. She gives a curt nod before she, too, leaves the room. Now that it’s just you, Holly, and Ross you suddenly realize that you have no idea where Holly stands on the issue. Well, can’t be worrying too much about that now, you guess.

You walk up to the couple and simply say, “hey guys.”

“Hi. How have you been?” Holly replies.

“Pretty good. Just back at work after visiting Dan’s family in Jersey. What have you guys been up to?” As you admit that you went back to New Jersey with Dan, you watch as Ross’ eyes widen.

“We’ve just been hanging out. I’ve been taking care of the birbs. The usual.”

“So…,” Ross finally speaks up, “you actually met Dan’s family?” he asks tentatively.

“Yeah. They’re super awesome. I had a great time getting to know all of them.” you reply. Out of your periphery, you can see Holly carefully looking between the two of you.

“Oh… cool. So… everyone was… alright with you two?”

You bite your lip for a moment. “Well, basically. His mom, sister, grandma, and nephews were alright with me from the beginning. But it took pretty much the entire trip for me to win over Dan’s dad.”

Ross nods and then looks down at his feet. “Uh… I’m sorry about what I’ve said.” Ross admits. Your eyes widen as soon as you process what Ross has actually admitted. “Holly has, uh, really made me think about what I said to Dan. I feel pretty bad.”

“Yeah, you should. He’s been pretty torn up about it.” you retort.

“Understandable. I guess I just didn’t give you a fair chance, [y/n]. Everyone is super cool with you and I just didn’t get it. I guess… well, I guess the shock of the _fifteen_ year difference really got to me. I couldn’t believe it! Especially with Dan’s history…” he trails off.

“I know. It’s… a lot to take in.” you take a deep breath as you brace yourself for what you’re about to admit to Ross. “I remember when I first told Dan my age. It was, uh, difficult for him, too.”

“Really?” Ross questions.

“Yeah.” you let out a humorless laugh. “It was the morning after our first date. It… wasn’t ideal. But we’ve moved past that.” you say with a shrug.

“I’m sorry, [y/n].” Ross plainly confesses.

“It’s fine. I understand your concern, honestly. I just _really_ want you and Dan to make up.”

Ross nods in agreement before a silence falls between the two of you. It’s not awkward, but it’s not comfortable like when you’re with Dan. But the air is clear between the two of you and that feels great.

“You’re actually really cool, [y/n]. Hopefully I can get to know you better now.”

“Yeah, me too, Ross.” you say with a smile. “Go talk to Dan, yeah?”

“Yeah, I will. Thanks.”

“No problem.” you say before Ross walks out of the room. You close your eyes and take a deep breath.

When you open your eyes, you find yourself alone. Holly must’ve left in the midst of your conversation with Ross to give the two of you privacy. At least you now know that she was okay with you too. And now that you know that everyone is cool with you, you take another deep breath. You feel good about tonight and you’re just generally happy with your life decisions as of late.

After taking one final deep breath, you go back out to the living room to find that Suzy has joined the SSB game and that Dan and Ross and missing. You sit on the couch and watch the game of Smash before you feel Holly sit on the arm of the couch next to you.

You smile up at her before she admits, “I know we haven’t spoken much… but I’m hoping we can in the future.”

You nod at her. “Totally. I’m just glad that we’ll be able to move past all of this.” Holly smile and nods in agreement. You’re actually kind of excited to hang out with Holly and Ross more, if you’re being honest with yourself. You really think that you could all get along really well, and now you’re finally going to get a chance to find out.

After a few more minutes of watching Super Smash Bros., you hear Dan’s laugh as he walks back into the room. You turn around to find him smiling and walking next to Ross. You get up and walk over to the pair and smile.

“So, you guys doing okay?” you ask.

Dan smiles at you and just says, “yeah. We’re good.” Ross, too, smiles at you before you decide to pull the both of them for a hug.

“Awww, how cute!” you hear Suzy say, causing you to giggle as you turn your head into Dan’s chest.

“Let’s join them! Hurry!” Arin yells and soon you feel nine other people — including Audrey — join you the three of you for a huge group hug.

“I hate you guys.” you hear Dan say.

“No you don’t, you sexy widdle baby!” Brian exclaims. Everyone is laughing and, for the first time, you feel truly accepted.

“Guys! We’ve got five minutes until the ball drops!” Suzy yells, causing everyone to disperse. Arin and Suzy rush to the kitchen as everyone else migrates towards the TV to turn on and watch the countdown to the new year.

But you stay right where you are and look up at Dan’s face as he keeps you in his arms. He kisses you on the forehead and whispers, “I love you, [y/n].”

You look up into his eyes and whisper back, “I love you, Dan.”

“Break it up, lovebirds!” Arin shouts as he hands the both of you flutes of champagne.

“Fuck off, Arin.” Dan says and Arin playfully glares at him.

Everyone stands around the TV as the last minute begins to countdown. Dan has one arm firmly around your shoulders. Starting at ten, you all begin to shout along with the countdown and right after the ‘one’, you turn to Dan as he kisses you firmly and passionately.

You break away after a few more seconds, clink your glasses together, and drink your champagne. You look up at Dan and see him smiling at his friends and you that you’ve found a group of people you really feel comfortable and happy being with.

Happy New Year to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to let you know, i _always_ jam out to "africa" by toto. but i also picked that specific song as a reference to [this wonderful video!](http://peppermintcreams6969.tumblr.com/post/131192790185) what a gem. in other news, i have actually completely finished this fic... that's so crazy to me. i haven't finished a fic since 2010, i think! but i also haven't written much in the past 5 years.
> 
> but now, i have a question! i have chapter 12 and the epilogue ready to go and i'll be posting them at the same time, right? well, starting tomorrow i am going to be very busy until 2016. BUT i can put them as drafts on here and post them later. but if anyone has an opinion, i'd love to know if you'd like the last chapter and epilogue tomorrow or later this week. just let me know in the comments or shoot me a message on my tumblr!!
> 
> and honestly, you guys are all the absolute best. thank you so so much for all the kudos, comments, hits, bookmarks, subscriptions, everything. love you all.
> 
> you can find me [here](http://peppermintcreams6969.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> hope you enjoyed! thanks for reading!


	12. twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter :(

About an hour later, you and Dan decide to head back to your place. You hug everyone goodbye and then set off for your apartment. But the entire way there, Dan keeps a firm hand on your thigh and you can’t help but feel your cheeks continually redden as he inches his hand higher and higher up your thigh. And by the time you’ve parked, Dan’s practically going to palm you through your jeans.

As you shut off your car, you bite your lip and look over to find Dan staring at you with lust-filled eyes.

“C’mon. Let’s get inside.” you say. Dan just nods his head as you both get out of the car and head to your door. The entire walk to your apartment is silent except for the jingling of your keys. But you can feel the sexual tension between the two of you and it’s practically choking you with how thick it is.

You open your door and both of you step inside before you quickly make sure the door is locked behind you. It’s silent for a few seconds and then you turn around to face Dan.

The second your eyes meet, Dan’s hands are pulling you in for a rough kiss. Soon, your tongues meet and you quickly feel the heat rising.

Dan’s hands push your top up and over your head before expertly removing your bra. After that, your hands make quick work of ridding Dan of his leather jacker and worn t-shirt. You both start moving towards your bed as you continue to make out heavily.

As you stumble onto the bed, both you and Dan kick off your shoes before you both scramble to get each others’ pants off. You break apart to kick your jeans off and afterwards they’ve been taken off, you stare at each other.

“C’mere, baby girl.” Dan smirks. You smile before straddling his hips in order to kiss all over his neck and down his chest while he gropes your ass. Your face is now at the top of Dan’s waistband and you look up at his him to make eye contact as you pull the waistband down.

You hear Dan take a sharply inhale as your hand wraps around his dick and begin to give it a few gentle tugs before you slip the tip into your mouth. Dan lets out a low moan that goes right to your groin. Next, you slowly lower your head down and you take most of Dan’s length into your mouth. You begin to bob up and down as your dominant hand begins to jerk off the bottom portion of his dick that you can’t take into your mouth.

You keep pleasuring Dan, but every once in a while your hand will slip down a bit farther and fondle his balls, causing a low, guttural moan to escape your boyfriend. You even lick the slit a few times, causing Dan to hiss in pleasure as tries not to writhe with ecstasy. All of this causes your body to react, but you try to cast your own pleasure out of your mind as right now is all about Dan.

Dan is now moaning louder than ever before he mutters “Stop. St-stop. Gonna cum if you don’t stop.” So you slow down before letting go and pulling your mouth off of his dick. “Come up here.” Dan demands. You crawl up his body until you’re face-to-face with each other again. “Your turn now.” he tells you as he flips you over.

He begins by kissing your neck before trailing down to your breasts, where he sucks on them a bit to get your riled up even more. He then trails down further until he’s now at _your_ waistband. He quickly slips your panties off before spreading your legs. He smirks up at you and you hold your breath until you feel the first graze of Dan’s tongue against your clit.

You gasp loudly and let out a low, needy moan as he continues slowly. “Dan, please.” you plead. He sends you a wink before he begins to dip his tongue into your as his thumb flicks over your clit.

Your moans quickly become uncontrollable as Dan relentlessly thumbs over your clit while his mouth alternates between licking you out and giving you quick bites on your inner thighs. Each bite causes a high-pitched, sudden whimper to escape you, but it never fails to get you even wetter. Your core keeps tightening with each move Dan makes, but you know that your don’t want to come until he’s inside you.

So, Dan keeps this up for another minute until you cry out, “Please, Dan! Just fuck me! Please!”

Hearing your plea, Dan immediately stops what he’s doing, smirks at you, begins to crawl up your body, and says, “your wish is my command, baby girl.”

Dan grabs a condom from your bedside table before beginning to expertly roll it onto his length. You lean up to kiss his neck as he’s rolling the condom on and soon he’s kissing you on the mouth. You share a few more heated kisses, but then you feel Dan pull away and feel the tip of his cock at your entrance.

“Ready?”

“You have no idea.” you utter.

Dan finally starts entering you and your breath hitches as Dan’s head moves to kiss your neck as you hear him exhale a breathy moan. Once he has completely entered you, he begins to thrust slowly in and out.

But as Dan increases in both speed and vigor, your moans increase in both volume and frequency. Dan keeps muttering short phrases into your ear in between his moans. Most of them go in one ear and out the other thanks to the extreme pleasure you’re experiencing, but now and then you’ll catch Dan gruffly telling you, “I love you,” as he thrusts into you, causing a particularly loud moan to escape your lips.

Dan’s thrust keep picking up speed and you soon find yourself on the verge of climax. Breathily, you tell Dan, “soon, babe. ‘M gonna cum.”

Dan moans in response, coupled with a specially rough thrust before putting his lips up to your ear and saying, “then cum, baby girl.”

Seconds later you feel the orgasm wash over you shut your eyes and scream out Dan’s name. You can feel yourself clenching around Dan’s cock, which then triggers his own orgasm, causing him to groan loudly before kissing you roughly.

His thrusts slowly come to a stop before he pulls out and moves to lie down next to you. He takes the condom off before tying it and throwing it on top of his boxers. The next few moments are spent just lying on the bed next to each other while you both catch your breath.

After those few silent moments, you feel Dan’s fingers begin to interlace with yours, provoking a smile to appear on your face.

“I love you.” you say into the silence as you turn your head, only to find Dan already lovingly staring back at you.

“Ditto.” he says, causing you to lightly slap him on the chest.

“You’re such a dick.” you say while giggling.

“I love you too. You know that.” Dan replies seriously. You smile at him and then he moves to kiss you on the shoulder. You then move your body so that you’re lying with your head on Dan’s chest.

“I’m so glad I met you.” you whisper.

“Me too. The past few months have been… interesting, to say the least.” you let out a small laugh. “But… I’m glad that all of this happened with you, [y/n].”

You smile up at him before you both move towards each other to give each other a tender, loving kiss. After you pull away, you keep your face right above Dan’s just to tell him, “told you we’d make it through all of this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, there it is. the last chapter. the end. oh man, what a ride it's been... but i'll save the sappy shit for the end note after the epilogue!! love you all!!
> 
> you can find me [here](http://peppermintcreams6969.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> hope you enjoyed! thanks for reading!


	13. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love me some fluff! and i hope you do too (even if it is short)
> 
> hope you enjoy! :)

Two months later you find yourself in the break room at your work, waiting for a video to load.

As soon as your lunch hour started a mere two minutes ago, you checked your phone to find a text from Dan that simply read: It’s up. Love you.

So now you’re sitting on a well-worn couch with your headphones in, waiting on the latest Game Grumps episode ready to play. You took a deep breath and then hit play.

The episode was nothing special, just another episode in the middle of a series, but it had your full attention. And at around the seven minute mark, your heart skipped a beat.

“Okay! Lemme tell you something about kids!” Dan said.

“Yeah?” Arin replied.

“They totally play favorites and it’s not fucking fair.” Dan declares, causing a small smile to break out on your face.

“Aww, has Uncle Dan been replaced as number one?” Arin asks in a contemptuous tone.

“… Maybe.” Dan responds, causing Arin to laugh.

“Tell me more, Dan. I love when your ego gets brought down.”

“Dick… anyway! I facetimed my sister the other day and I got to talk to my nephews, right?”

“Uh huh.”

“Before I could get _anything_ out, they _immediately_ asked ‘Where’s [y/n]? We wanna see her!’” Arin bursts into laughter. “My jaw dropped! I was thinking ‘I was there for your births! How _dare_ you betray me like this, you little shits!’” Arin still had not stopped laughing, even as Dan continued. “I could not believe it!”

You even found yourself giggling a little at the memory of Dan’s face during the actual moment he was referring to.

After a few more moments, Arin’s laughter had finally died down and he finally asked, “and who exactly is [y/n], Dan?”

“Oh! Right. [y/n] is my girlfriend. She’s great and all, but she has _no_ right in claiming _my_ rightful place at my nephews’ favorite person!” Dan declares, causing Arin to laugh a bit more.

Meanwhile, your smile has never been bigger. Now the entire Grumps fandom would know about your relationship and you were excited. Most people would be nervous — and you were a bit, naturally — but after everything you and Dan had already been through, you could care less what other people thought.

Suddenly, you realized that the episode had ended without you noticing, so you opened up your messages with Dan. After a few moments spent debating on what to text him, you settled on: Can’t wait for thousands of people to hear embarrassing stories about me on the internet from now on.

You waited a few seconds and then sent a second, follow up text, simply stating: I love you, Dan.

Your relationship was neither perfect not conventional, but despite a fifteen year age difference and thousands ready to judge you, you knew that you’d always make it through anything with Dan by your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. now this is the real end. crazy stuff, dude.
> 
> thank you all so much. you've been the absolute best and i can't believe the amount of hits/kudos/etc. i've gotten on this. i just started this as something that i thought would be fun to write and now here i am 12 chapters plus an epilogue later. you have all been amazing and i hope that you've enjoyed reading this as much as i've enjoyed writing it.
> 
> love you all.
> 
> you can find me [here](http://peppermintcreams6969.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> hope you enjoyed! thanks for reading!


End file.
